


Grayson

by shadowOrchid



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing - Fandom, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Blüdhaven, Bruce Is Trying His Best, Childhood Memories, Dick Grayson is amazing, Family, Gotham, Growing Pains, Origin Story, Partnership, Trauma, hurt comfort, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowOrchid/pseuds/shadowOrchid
Summary: After the tragic death of his parents Dick is thrust into a world far different from the circus life. he soon finds himself in the care of Bruce Wayne; a man as secretive as the house he lives in. This is a origin story stretching into the tragic transformation of Ric grayson.PLEASE FEEL MY PAIN!  THIS FIC HAD I050  hits- 58 kudos-38 comments and in my sleep deprived mind I deleted the wrong fic! Thank you all who supported this fic previously. I will upload each chapter and cry each time. WAAAH!





	1. TRAGEDY

**Author's Note:**

> So, in my sleep deprived mind I accidentally deleted my best fic. I have lost! all my hits, Kudos and precious comments. *slaps forehead than cries. I will re-post my chapters. Thank you all who did support this fic previously if you could be so kind. please conitnue to do so and leave kudos lol at least that much. Take two...ACTION! cries in corner.

“You're entries are good, but your dismount needs realignment.” A man grabbed hold of the trapeze bar. “Again, watch.”

With one effortless movement he swung off the ledge, whipping through the air he flipped in time to grab hold of a twin trapeze line. He made it to the opposite platform.

A woman smiled, kneeling down to the youngest performer. “Don't be nervous, you learned to swing before you could barely talk so the only difference is the bar is just a bit bigger than what you're used to.” 

“The boy frowned. “And the ground is only 40 feet below instead of two.”

“There is a net to catch you if you fall, if anything should happen.”

“It comes down to trust, Richard.” his father called out.

The boy frowned. “I'm not scared...It's just I don't think I'll ever be as good as you are.” 

“All I hear is excuses.” 

“John.” the woman warned causing John to rub the back of his neck then rest his hands on his hips.

“Don't coddle him, Mary. If he has any doubts, then he has no business being on the trapeze.”

Mary stood up placing a comforting hand on her sons back. “John, I am not coddling him.”

John shook his head. “He's not ready.”

“I've been at it for 4 years.” Dick shot back.

“The level of skill is much higher. You need-”

“John! Mary! You better come down, boss has called everyone to meet him outside. The lion tamer called out.

“Thanks, Jack.” he answered. Then looked at his son. “You need more time.”

Moments, later John and Mary joined the rest of their colleagues. John looked at Jack. 

“What's going on?”

“I don't know but word is it can't be good. The circus has been running on fumes for last two years now, it wouldn't surprise me if we are shut down.”

John shared a look with his wife as Dick made his way to the front and joined them. A older gentlemen stepped forward.

“Alright, everyone. I don't know how to tell you this.”

“Just tell it to us straight Haley. A juggler stated. “Are we out of a job or not?”

“Well, I suggest you all pack your belongings...because next stop we're heading to Chicago!”

This earned the ring leader confused stares. He beamed. “Well,do I have to sing and dance for you? Last, minute sponsor has stepped in.. we're going to be fine!”

Cheers erupted from the group but John was uncertain. “Who exactly is this so called sponsor?”

Mary touched his shoulder. “Does it really matter who it is sweetheart? We can still do what we love.”

“Yeah, John this is the answer to all our problems.” the hand balancer reminded.

“All well and good Rex, but I'd like to know.” John stated he stared back at Haley. “Well?”

“Alright, John, but don't freak out... it's Tony Zucco.”

The joy left the group as it was replaced with disbelief and outrage. Jack stepped forward. “Are you crazy Haley?!”

“How can you make this decision without us?!”

John stepped forward. “I'd sooner get splinters digging at the bottom of the barrel then lay in bed with a Mob Boss!”

“Johns right!” a voiced supported.

Haley shook his head raising his hand up. “Everyone, please! It is a loan, once enough money has been made on this tour I will pay it back what we owe.”

“You mean what YOU owe.” Rex fumed.

“This will keep you all going for the next six months. Think of your lively hoods.” he looked at John. “Think of your son.”

John softened as he looked at his small family. Then approached Haley. “I think of my family everyday, you can remove us from the line-up.”

“Remove the Flying Grayson? The most popular act the Hayley Circus has, are you willing to abandon us at our most crucial time.”

“Hayley is right. John, everyone here knows you and Mary our the money makers. Just finish the tour.” Jack said.

John unwillingly caved. “Fine, but we're done when this is over. Mary c'mon.”

Mary followed, as the group dispersed 

))))))))))))

After a long night of heated words Mary entered the trailer she noticed the small light on where her son slept. She opened the curtain and saw that he was a sleep, her green eyes landed on the note book on his bed. She reached over and picked it up, upon reading it tears stung her eyes. She brought her hand up to her mouth to muffle a sob from her throat. Gathering herself together, she turned the page and saw it was the same thing and then the page after that.

“Mom.”

She set down the note book. “Hey, sweetie. I didn't mean to wake you.”

Dick shrugged. “I wasn't really sleeping.”

She looked back down at the book in her hand. “Sweetheart, why...why didn't you tell me?”

“I didn't know how, besides, you and dad have enough to deal with than me and my academics.”

Mary set down the note book to sit closer to him. “Ok, mister. When it comes to you, there is no such thing as 'Dealing'. You are our world and you come first. Always.”

a brief moment of silence came before Mary smiled.

“Someday,...when I'm awfully low.” Mary began her nightly serenade. “And the world is cold, I feel a glow just thinking of you.” She reached out and playfully tickled him. “And that laugh that wrinkles your nose touches my foolish heart.” her smile faded as she reached out and cupped the side of his face. “Yes, your lovely, never,ever change. Cause, I love you. just the way you are.” she spoke the last line leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Dick couldn't help but smile as she rested her forehead against his. “Love, you too mom.”

She gave him a hug.“Goodnight, sweet dreams.”

He sunk down more into his bed as Mary turned off the light.

))))))))))))))))))))))

The next morning John took a break from training, he sat on his bench outside his trailer to adjust his foot wear. He paused as a book came into view, he looked up to see his wife. 

“What's this?” he asked as he took it from her.

“It's Richard's.” Mary said as she crossed her arms.

John opened it. He flicked his eyes up to Mary. “What am I missing?”

Mary sat down beside him. “Read it. Closely.”

John turned his attention back to the page in front of him, then he saw it. His sons thoughts scribbled neatly on the page, but every few letters he saw the inconsistency. Not to mention the content to be one of frustration and hurt. He ran a hand over his face, shutting the book.

“Why didn't he say something?”

Mary clasped her hands between her knees. “He didn't want to burden us with his problems.”

John was hurt by the thought his son didn't feel comfortable coming to him. “Mary, he is several grades above his age range, that shouldn't be a problem.”

“That's the thing, John. He feels like he has failed us despite he being smart and hard working.”

John shook his head. “That is ridiculous.”

“It isn't to him. He's only twelve and sometimes I think the pressure we place on him is too much.” Mary stated.

John got to his feet. “The circus life isn't an easy one Mary, he knows that. It's what we do.”

“We've done this for a long time, he's only a kid.”

“So, was I my father taught me everything I know. It wasn't easy, but I still did it. This is who I am. A Grayson.”

Mary stood up. “Yes, the all mighty Grayson. A name our son is struggling to live up to.”

John softened. “Mary, what we do is dangerous. We don't have nets when we perform, what we do up there is not something to take lightly.”

Mary sighed. “I know that. Maybe we should remove him from our act, let him do ground work.”

John raised a hand to his chin well he thought. “He does great tumble work...if it will ease your mind. Then he will do that.”

Mary gave her husband a hug. “Thank you.”

))))))))))

Dick stood staring up at the trapeze. With determination he climbed up the long ladder stepping out on the platform he looked at the bar in front of him. He could do the moves inside and out, he had memorized it by heart. He noted the timing, the distance the precision required, he could do this, besides it was in his blood.

“Don't think it, do it.”

He reached out and grasped the bar, looking down at the net below. Gripping the bar tighter he leapt off the platform bringing his legs back and forward he gained the altitude on the forward swing he released his grip and hooked on to the trapeze in front of him. He repeated back and forth the same trick, but it wasn't good enough. Landing on the platform he, closed his eyes and envisioned the trick his father and mother had showed him. 

With a renewed effort he grabbed the bar, swinging hard back and forth once he got the height he released but his timing was off and he plummeted hard into the net. He slammed his fist in frustration, rolling out of the net he once more made the climb. Repeating the same trick getting the same result. Climbing, falling, climbing, falling.

He dipped his hands in the chalk beside him taking a deep breath he ran and jumped on release he tucked his legs tight against his chest and did a full flip reaching out he grabbed the second trapeze and found himself landing on the opposite platform. Blinking in disbelief he did it. He actually did it!

With passion and joy coursing through him he repeated the same trick each time cleaner than the last. He stood on the platform once more than looked at the net below him. He truly wasn't a Grayson if he needed a safety net....

))))))))

mary bolted out of the trailer. Running over to Jack. “Jack! Have you seen Richard?”

Jack frowned. “No, I thought he was with you. Is everything alright?”

“Last, I left him he was in the trailer. Now hes gone.” Mary stated her voice filled with worry.

“Don't worry Mare. Will find him.”

Mary weaved her way through the props and carts coming to husbands side. “John! John!”

John turned in time to have his arms filled. “Mary, easy, what is it?”

“Richard's missing.”

Alarm went through John but then breathed. “We mustn't panic Mary.”

“I have looked for him everywhere. All his favorite places and he is not there.”

John face fell as he came to a horrific truth. “I know where he is come on Mary!”

As they entered the trapeze tent both froze as their eyes looked up to see their son taking hold of the bar. Mary stepped forward.

“RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON!”

Richard looked at his parents below. “Mom, dad watch!”

wide eyed both gasped as Dick flowed through the air and flawlessly applied the intricate trick grabbing the opposite bar and land gracefully on the platform. Both Mary and John shared a look with each other in awe.

“I can do it backwards too!” Dick stated.

“NO!” Both his parents yelled in unison 

“Richard, come down this instant.”

The young by complied, moments later he walked toward his parents. Both displeased. John stepped forward.

“DO you have any idea how foolish you were, by doing this?”

Dick stood his ground. “It wasn't foolish.”

Mary was stern. “Richard, you could have been hurt, you know better never to attempt this without supervision.”

“But it's what you guys do every single time you perform, how am I going to be any good if I pretend being a Grayson. I am a Grayson and I am ready, so I'm doing this with or without your support.” he stated matter a factly. 

John and Mary took in the way their son straightened his posture and puffed out his chest. John couldn't help but chuckled followed by Mary. John knelt down to Dicks height.

“You get this from your mother.”

Mary playfully slapped John on the arm. “As if.”

“So, do I pass?”

Mary knelt down and held out her arms. “With flying colors.”

Dick groaned. “Good one mom.”

John brought them both in his arms. “I think our act is officially complete. Wait, tell Haley here's of this.”

Dick parted. “Do you think will really going to make enough money, to pay off the loan?”

“We'll do our share. So, there is just one last thing.” John said.

“What?” Dick asked with a tilt of his head.

“Race you to the top.” John shouted as he got to his feet 

Mary grabbed Dicks hand and lead him to the ladder. Laughter filling the air.

)))))))))

The tour was in their fifth city stop. The crowds emptied the big top tent after the grand finale. Haley stood and stared at the poster on the prop trailer.

HAYLE”S FAREWELL TOUR 

John came up beside him. “I'm proud of you Haley.”

“Yeah, after all the hulla balue. I came to realize you're right. Laying in bed with a man like Tony Zucco I'd never get a good nights sleep. I'm going to miss this ride, it's been a good run.”

“23 years, I'd say so.” John answered.

“Boy, I had bigger better dreams for this circus and now I've let you all down.” Haley answered with a sigh.

“You gave us a home, a family that many of us didn't have. So, you gave us what we needed, can't get a better gift than that.”

Haley grinned. “Well, when you put it in a mushy context it sounds good.”

“What about the loan?”

Haley smiled. “No need worry yourself about that, go have fun with your family. You earned it.”

“Thanks. Have a good night.”

)))))))

Dick looked himself in the mirror. “This...oufit is a little tight and a bit flamboyant.”

“Your father wore it when he was a kid.” Mary said as she adjusted the collar

“Poor, soul.” Dick muttered.

Mary laughed. “I guess the fringe around the collar and sleeves is a little much.”

“I'll say I look like a court jester who was color blind. Seriously, the green and yellow looks cheesy.”

“Let, me work on it, maybe I can make it it cool enough for you.”

“A monumental task, I'm rooting for you though.” Dick answered.

“Cheeky, little boy. You can go change.”

“Finally!” Dick cheered before he darted off behind the curtain

John entered the tent. “How's it going?”

Mary smirked. “He wasn't fond of your fashion choices.”

“Blame, it on my grandfather.” John said giving her a kiss. 

Mary leaned against the dresser. “So, guess this tour is our final hurra.”

John nodded. “Yeah, but will make it the greatest spectacle this world has ever seen.”

Mary laughed. “I hardly, call Gotham the world.”

“We got four days here to knock their socks off.” John reminded.

“And blow them out of the water.” Dick said coming back in the tent handing his costume to his mother.

“See, the boy gets it.” John winked at Dick.

Mary folded the costume around her arm. “Well,then we're all set.”

Dick peeked outside to see the carnival lights still on. “Hey, can I go play some games.”

John sat up digging into his pocket. “Sure, oh and bring back something for us to eat.”

“Got it! Thanks dad!” he said before he darted out of the tent.

He ran out into the crowd weaving through. After he played a few games he walked up to a food truck.

“Hey, Ravi, what can I get with ten bucks?”

a man in his twenties looked at his menu. “You can get popcorn, or popcorn.”

Dick frowned then gave a coy smile. “Extra buttery?”

Ravi grinned. “For you Dick, you bet.”

Handing the cash over to he got his treat. “Thanks, see you later!”

Dick reached in and had a couple finger fulls of popcorn. As, he made his way back to his tent he caught sight of a black car and Haley talking to a well dressed man. He frowned then resumed walking only to bump into someone. Bits of Popcorn spilling on the ground and onto sleek leather shoes.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there.” Dick said bending over brush off his mess on the mans shoes.

“That's alright, say you are that kid on the trapeze.”

Dick straightened then smiled as he looked at the man before him. His gray hair combed neatly, average size clad in a dark blue suit. A cigar dangled in his mouth.

Dicks smile faded some as he saw two men behind him. “Y-Yeah, the flying Graysons.”

“That's right, that's right. Heard lots about you. I hope to catch your show sometime.” the man said

“Yeah, the whole circus is awesome.”

“Richard, my boy.” Haley said. “I think it's time for you to go home.”

Dick looked at the two men. “O..K.”

Dick, ran straight back to his tent. John smiled. “That was quick.”

“Yeah, the games sucked. I bought popcorn.” He said as he handed the bag over to John.

“Extra buttery I take it.”

“How did you know?” Dick asked.

John laughed. “My hand can feel the the butter seeping out the bag.”

“Ravi knows How I like it.”

“I'm might need to have a chat with him on the dangers of clogged arteries.

Mary reached in the bag. “I would die a happy woman eating Rav's popcorn.”

“Oh, speaking of chats I saw Mr. Haley talking to someone. Looked pretty serious.” Dick said as he sat down on the floor.

“Hm, what did he look like?”

“Couldn't really tell, had the fanciest car I have ever seen.”

“I'd say that's a good thing. Fancy cars, mean people with lots of money.” Mary replied as she sat on the floor next to Dick.

“It was weird though.”

“How so, sweetie?”

“Well, I bumped into a guy. He seemed really nice, said he was looking forward to seeing our act, but Mr. Haley wanted me to not talk to him. Told me to come straight here.”

John and Mary eyes met. John knelt down handing Dick his popcorn. “Stay here.”

Mary held Dick closer to her reaching in to the bag of popcorn. “It's ok, lets just eat this before it gets cold.”

“Mom, what's going on?”

“It's nothing sweetie, a lot of dubious people in Gotham, but it's nothing to concern yourself with.”  
))))))))))

“Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girl's I bring you the greatest show on earth. From the great Lion tamer, hand balancers, strong men and jugglers. Even though we do have our resident clowns, this spectacle is no joke..”

Mary adjusted her head band as Dick came up beside her. She smiled as she looked at her handy work. 

“Much better than frills right?”

Dick nodded. “Much...but it's still tight around the neck.”

John ushered them both toward the trapeze set up. “You both look great. It's show time.”

“Feast your eyes to the act of the century, Behold the death defying, acrobatic styling of the flying Graysons! All done without the safety of a net!”

The big top was lit up highlighting the trapeze. John and Mary swung through the air with timeless grace and athleticism. He grabbed hold of her arms and swung her up she rotated in the air several times coming to grab her husbands hands once more. He swung her up where she grabbed the second trapeze and they both landed on the platform together.

The crowds applause erupted. Hayely continued. “Now, watch the youngest performer in this entire circus command the air!”

Dick waved to the crowd before he flipped and grabbed on to the bar. Mary swung out to meet him grabbing hold of his legs she hung upside down on the upward moment him she released him in time to grab the second trapeze.

Each Grayson landing in their marked spot waving at the crowd.

The circus went on as the Graysons performed one more time. They exited the space. Dick smiled. 

“Did you hear the crowd? They loved us!”

Mary hugged him. “You did great!”

John scanned the area around him then looked out at the crowd.

“Dad?”

John looked at his son and smiled. “He picked Dick up. “You were the highlight, I am so proud of you.”

“Graysons! Graysons! Graysons!”

“What's that?” Dick asked.

John smile widened. “Looks, like an encore. What do you say?”

“Let's leave them speechless!” Dick cheered.

Mary smiled. “Let's go!”

The crowd cheered as their favorite act came running out ascending the stairs once more. Taking hold of the trapeze John swung high in the air meeting Dick halfway, Mary swung out in time to catch her son as he twisted and flipped grabbing hold of her arms. They both landed on gracefully on their feet, she smiled at him before she once more grab the trapeze swinging out to meet John, he gripped her by the arms as they swung back she did several flips in a row, expertly caught. The crowd exploded with cheers and applause. Dick stood ready to meet them.

John then felt it as he swung in the center. It transferred to Mary as her eyes widened. Everything slowed at first, then reality set in as the wires gave out one after the other.

“John!” she called out.

John tried to counteract it, holding desperately on to his wife their joy vanishing into fear as in a failed attempt John tried to get her to the platform.. Mary eyes looked to her son.

“DICK!” she shrieked as she felt herself fall.

John felt the last of the wire break and he helplessly plummeted seconds after to the ground below. 

“MOM! DAD!” Dick yelled in horror as he saw the them unmoving

The circus fell apart, as several of the acts abandoned their tasks, running to the aid of there fallen friends. It seemed like ages for Dick to reach the ground. 

Hayley looked to Rex who in turn shook his head. “MOM! DAD!”

Jack in a flash grabbed Dick as he launched into his arms. “Nonononno. Dick.”

Dick fought the arms that held him. Clawing out to get to his parents. “MOM! DAD! Let me go!!”

Everything became muffled as he clutched to Rex who had protectively shielded him from seeing anymore of the trauma he had already endured.

The one thing that remained true was the crowd was indeed speechless.


	2. THE MEETING

“There are hundreds of kids that go through these doors, very few leave with a bright future. No one wants a child who has come from Gotham streets.”

A social worker explained to the man beside her. She was a middle aged heavy set woman, her blond hair bobbed above her shoulders her brown eyes in cased behind pointy rimmed glasses adorned with a bead chain. 

“This is a world with caped crusaders and crazed criminals and these young ones are caught in the middle of the mess.” she stated clutching the files in her arms.

She adjusted her glasses as she looked over at the man. He was the exact opposite of her. Where she was motherly he seemed the most unlikely of people interested in fostering a child. His black hair neatly combed his frame tall and fit. His black suit was as expensive as her ex-husbands apartment and she completely understood the attraction women had towards him. He was indeed very handsome. His light blue eyes were fixed on the large window looking into the rec room.

“Mr. Wayne, forgive me for being frank, but taking on the responsibility of caring for a child is no easy feat. I've seen your life style and I'm afraid the comparison clashes.”

Bruce looked at her. “I understand your concerns.”

The woman cleared her throat. “I don't think you do, providing for a normal child is hard enough. Those children in that room have seen more hardship, drug problems, abuse, trauma and the boy you are asking about has gone through the worst any child should ever see. His parents died right in front of him and I don't think you have...” she raised a hand to her chest catching her blunder. “Oh, Mr Wayne. I didn't..”

“It's alright” Bruce answered. 

She melted at his deep voice, but she focused on the task at hand. She pointed to a boy sitting on the floor in the far back corner of the room.

“That's him. It was initially a fight to get him here, always hard taking them away from what they know. Now, he hasn't spoken a word since we brought him here two days ago.”

“Have they evaluated him yet?”

“Oh, yes. He's a good boy, really, but that kind of trauma changes you.” she lead the way to the door. “Just let me do the talking at first.”

Bruce nodded.

))))))

“Richard.”

Dick swore it was his mother's voice he heard, which in turn caused him to look up but found it was the social worker. She smiled bending down.

“Richard, there is someone here who would like to talk to you.”

Dick turned away causing the woman to come closer to him.

Bruce did a quick analysis of the boy before him, he didn't know if it was out of habit or he did it to make him feel comfortable. Always have to analyze. He stood by observing the interaction between her and Richard and knowing nothing would come to fruition. 

Mrs. Walker removed her glasses as she always did to come across less professional and more approachable.

“He took time out of his day to see you.” she frowned when she got no response. “He has lots of toys you can play with.”

Both Bruce and Dick felt like that was a stretch of the truth. Bruce showed his uneasiness as he placed his hand in his pocket while Dick turned and gave her a unamused glare.” 

She sighed. “Won't you at least say Hi?”

Dick drifted his eyes from her to look at the warden he would be placed with. When he caught sight of Bruce he was taken a back. His eyes met Bruce's for a moment but he simply turned his focus down to his hands.

“I'll leave you to get to know one another.” she said as she straightened. She placed a encouraging hand on Bruce's arm as she passed by him.

There was empty space between he and Dick, neither sure how to deal with that. Bruce looked at Dick closely, the years of acrobatic training was evident in his muscle structure though he was a child, for his age, he was toned in both his legs, arms, and back. His black hair was somewhat a mess a few strands falling above his right eye brow and though it was for a moment he knew his eyes were a deeper shade of blue than his.

The silence had to be broken and Bruce would have to make the first move. Somehow. He titled his head slightly.

“I hear your...” Bruce began. why was he so damn nervous? He took a breath and tried again. “May I sit?”

Dick shrugged. Bruce sat on the ground....Silence.

“Do you... well.” Bruce trailed off. He closed his eyes thinking the right course of action.

“You really suck at this.”

Bruce eyes opened in surprise as he saw Dick looking at him. Well, he couldn't argue with that. 

“...Yeah, I do.”

Dick was intrigued by the admission but he hid it. “You should get some lessons.”

Bruce blinked now how was he supposed to answer to this. He frowned.

“Public speaking, is one of the most common phobias.” Dick added. “So, don't feel bad about it.”

Silence.

Bruce looked at his watch. Four minutes of conversation and so far he was losing. He knew he had a small window opening. He was skipping steps. He held out his hand.

“Hi, my name is Bruce Wayne.”

Dick looked from Bruce then to the hand offered to him. He shook it. “Richard Grayson but you knew that already.”

“Yes.”

Dick frowned at the straight forward response. This guy was a little older than Ravi twenties seven perhaps.

Silence.

The woman stepped forward. Bruce sensed his time was running incredibly short. Speak you idiot!

“Richard, I would like you to come with me. I can't promise you what you want but I'm offering you a home to live in. I'll leave you to think about it.” He reached into his pocket and handed Dick his business card. “If you need anything or want to contact me.”

Dick took the card staring at it. Even it looked expensive, but money was not what was driving him to lean toward yes. He remembered now the man saw talking to Haley, was Bruce Wayne made sense and right now that was a comforting thought. He looked up from the card to see Bruce heading out of few, he thought a moment maybe, this was all a trap. This world he heard of was never good. Not in Gotham City. He scrunched up the card and through it on the floor.

)))))))))

Bruce ran a hand through his hair well, if there was ever a moment he felt out of place it was that. He pressed the down button on the elevator. His mind flashed over the moment he watched the Grayson's fell to their death, he saw the flaw. Like that with his own experience with his parents death by the time he could do anything to stop it. It was too late. Their fate ended right before his eyes, left standing with two thousand spectators in disbelief. He was brought back to the present as the elevator doors opened.

“Wait!....WAIT!”

Bruce turned to see Dick running down the hall way. He reached out to prevent the doors from closing. Dick wasn't even breathless as he came up beside Bruce. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it.

Bruce simply raised a hand and stepped aside. “After you.”

“MR. Wayne, you need to sign some papers.” Mrs. Walker said running up to him.

“I already did. Good, afternoon.” Bruce said as he clicked the floor button.

“But..I..” Mrs. Walker sputtered as the doors closed. She looked down at the files in her hand opening up she flipped to Dick's file and skimmed down to the bottom and was flabbergasted to see Bruce's signature at the bottom. “Well, I'll be.”

))))))))))))))

As, Bruce lead the way out he approached his car. Dick watched as a older gentlemen held the door open. Dick stopped and stared at the door held open for him, he looked back at Bruce then back at the man beside him. The older man sensed his hesitation.

“Welcome, Master Richard.”

Dick waited a beat longer before he hopped in the backseat. As, the door was shut behind him he took in the fancy leather interior, the indoor overhead light to the cup holders beside him. He ran his hand to feel the leather. The other passenger door opened as Bruce sat down in the back seat, he straightened looking behind him he grabbed the seat belt and clicked into place.

Silence.

The car pulled away from the curb and soon they were driving down the road. Dick flicked his eyes over to Bruce then folded his hands in his lap. Then turned his attention the pacing street lights. Bruce glanced over at the boy across from him. 

Now what? Small talk? That went so well last time. He went to speak then turned his attention to the streets outside his window. This was new. Maybe he was crazy, he was in over his head. His memory brought him back to seeing Dick shattered reaching out to his parents motionless bodies. He turned to look at Dick.

“I...can make arrangements for your parents.”

Arrangements? Then it hit Dick. He didn't even think of that...or perhaps he didn't want to. He had to say something. But didn't.

Silence. Was it always going to be this insufferable? Just then the screen that separated the front seat and the back lowered.

“Mr. Bruce, is there anything the young man needs?”

Bruce reached out and touched Dick's shoulder. “Richard, I'd like you to meet a good friend. This is Alfred.”

Dick wasn't sure. Then muttered.. “hi.”

Alfred eyes connected to Bruce in the rear view mirror. 

“Alfred asked you a question.” Bruce reminded.

Dick ached for what he lost. The sting of tears stung his eyes pushing his feelings down, he shook his head.

“No.”

“We will be arriving home in an hour.” Alfred concluded.

Indeed it was an hour. As the car made it's way through a wooded area Dick eyes couldn't help but brighten as the large gates opened before him. Straightening as the car drove around a fountain come to a stop in front of his jail. He didn't move from his spot suddenly he was feeling fearful, he heard horror stories from the kids about foster parents. The door opened he willed his legs to move. He undid the seat belt, his mouth suddenly dry.

Alfred came into few a warm smile on his face. “It's alright.”

Dick was not certain of that but he slid off the seat and stood outside. This place was unlike anything he's ever seen. Bruce came up beside Dick.

“Welcome, home Dick.” Bruce said leading the way into his house.

This was not home. He took in the grandeur the mansion before him held. He almost flinched as he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“The Wayne Mansion is overwhelming for many, but I promise it will not bite.” Alfred reassured.

Dick crossed the threshold, he couldn't stop his mouth from hanging open. Wealth dripped from wall to ceiling the foyer opened up into a vast space. He took in the polished wood floor the curved grand staircase casting his eyes up to see the crystal chandelier.

Definitely NOT home.

“Alfred, your on your own, I have something to take care of.” Bruce stated as he walked passed them.

“Of, course sir.” 

Bruce halted his steps turning to look at the boy. “Richard, make yourself comfortable. I'll be back for dinner.”

“Dick.”

Bruce stared at the acrobat. “Sorry?”

“I..don't like being called Richard.” It was true. His parents called him Richard. His friends...I guess he couldn't call Bruce a friend but it would do enough.

Bruce smiled softly. “See you later, Dick.”

With that Bruce was out the door. Alfred, remembered Dick's belonging still in the back of the car. “If you excuse me master, Dick. I will retrieve your bag.

Dick was left standing alone. Then he furrowed his brow as a thought came to him. 'How did they get his belongings?'


	3. DENIAL

Dick had been given the grand tour of the manor. The overall feeling was overwhelmed, as he entered the dining room blinked at it's grandeur.

“Pretty sure this table is the length of our trailer.” he noted not really saying it to anyone.

Alfred had set a the table a meal, he had rarely seen at his own dinner table. The butler pulled out the chair.

“best eat before it gets cold master, Dick.”

The boy observed the place setting two other plates set accompanied with silver cutlery and glasses. He faithfully did what was suggested of him. He looked down at his plate, mashed potatoes, steak, and carrots. Sure, he ate healthy at the circus had to with the training he went through on the daily; but this plate was reserved for special occasion like Christmas or thanksgiving. Not on a Tuesday evening in September.

Just then Bruce entered, adjusting the cuff of his sleeve. “Just in time it looks like.”

Alfred smiled. “Indeed master Bruce.”

Dick couldn't get used to the whole 'Master' idea either. Alfred sat down across from Bruce. Bruce raised his drink taking a sip. Dick picked up his fork and dipped it into the mashed potatoes. He didn't have an appetite, but he didn't want to be rude either. His mother taught him to always be on his best behavior when he was a quest in someone else's home. 

Silence was interrupted by the clinking of cutlery against plates. Alfred cleared his throat hinting to Bruce to talk to his foster son. Bruce, took a breath. Small talk.

“Everything in this house is yours, Dick.”

Dick tarted his eyes over at him then back down at the meal growing increasingly cold. “..Thanks.”

What more could he say. It was automatic response no true emotion behind it. Bruce didn't like it but he had to bring it up.

“I have started preparations for the funeral.”

Alfred couldn't believe the words that filled the space. Dick stilled his fork, denial settling in. He rose from his chair.

“I'm tired. I'm going to bed.” he stated not giving time for either man to speak as he left the room.

Alfred sighed he knew this was uncharted water his surrogate son made. “Master, Bruce may I suggest...taking it slow when speaking of his parents passing.”

Bruce knew his friend was right. Was it going to be this hard? Being direct has become his default in his adult life to anything alien to him. This whole scenario was saturated in it. He looked over at the barely touched food on Dick's plate.

“It's been a long day.” was all he said as he sat in silence barely finishing his own meal.

))))))))

Dick frowned as he looked at his new room. Cashmere sheets and down filled comforters were not a bed he was a custom to, truly honestly, how many pillows did one need? His eyes landed on the love seat in the corner and the walk in closet, beside, an on suite bathroom on the opposite wall. 

He walked over to the large window looking out at the vast yard before him that seemed to stretch for miles. He could see the faint glow of city lights in the distance.

A knock sounded. He turned to see Alfred standing there, a neatly folded towel and face cloth in his arms.

“Thought you'd like a shower, or even a bath. Nothing is more relaxing after a long day.”

Dick thought for a moment. “I..guess a bath would do.”

“I shall draw it for you.” Alfred announced.

Dick took a step forward. “Y-You don't have to do that.”

Alfred smiled warmly. “But I want to. It will only take a few minutes.”

True to his word. Dick found himself standing in front of the large soak-er tub.

“If you need anything don't hesitate to call. My quarters is just down the hall.” Alfred said before he shut the door.

Dick stripped down and stepped into the tub. It was the perfect temperature, he sunk low until he felt the water touch the bottom of his chin. He stared at the faucet a few droplets of water escaped hidden under the soap suds. He picked up the wash cloth beside his head and dipped it into the water, lazily running it down his arms then his legs. He discarded the cloth and took a breath and submerged his head then resurfaced. Briefly images greeted him as he ran his hands over his face freeing the soap from his eyes. He repeated a handful of times, then he simply rested in the tub. Focusing on the immaculate layered tile. In pang of fear he thought he saw blood on the floor startled he leaned forward, blinking to find the polished floor was clean and nothing more. Unnerved, he got out of the tub wrapping a towel around himself he looked over to see a robe hanging on the door his size. He picked it up and put it on. Blinking he saw the Initials BW embroidered in silver colored thread over his heart.

His hair damp strands as he exited the bathroom, he was surprised to see the bed removed of it's many pillows and the covers folded down slightly. He then saw a pair of pjamas folded on the end of the bed, walking over he recognized them to be his own. 

Dressed in his sleep wear he walked over to the switch on the wall and turned off the light, he climbed into bed. It was quiet, he turned on his side and closed his eyes. After a moment he opened them again and then turned to face the window. It was a cloudy sky bit's of moonlight peaking through every few minutes.

He turned onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. His mind drifting off to his mother's loving smile and laughter. After this visit he'd go back home...at least that is what he told himself.

))))))))

It was 3:00 am when Alfred descended the steps into the batcave. There he found Bruce sitting at the table a file open in front of him his cowl removed from his face.

“Master Bruce? Shouldn't you be off to bed.”

Bruce leaned back in his chair. “In a minute.”

“Surely, whatever criminal profile can wait until the evening.”

Bruce glanced over at Alfred. “This isn't the usual Arkam residence.”

Alfred curiosity got the better of him. “Oh? Then who is it may I ask?”

Bruce ran a hand through his hair. “Tony Zucco.”

Alfred approached him. “Bruce, you should let the GCPD handle this one.”

Bruce wish he could but there was this driving need to do this for Dick. He looked down at the file, who was he if he didn't at least try? He had gone through every record on Tony Zucco for the last ten years, but surprisingly despite his crimes nothing stuck. Then the trail went could then resurfaced six years later to go after a circus that had no known ties to Gotham or Bludhaven. He brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose hoping to rid himself of the tiredness. 

Then his thoughts drifted to what lay ahead of him not just in crime fighting but the funeral set two days from now. He rose from his spot.

“You're right, getting some rest will clear my mind.”

))))))))

Dick gasped lurching forward in the bed, damp with sweat as the clutches of his nightmare faded from him. His heart settling back into a normal rhythm, he flopped back down in the bed. Eying the clock on the end table beside him. 3:30.  
Blinking, he threw the covers away from his body. Swinging his legs on the side of the bed he got up. He was usually up by now, eat breakfast at four train from five to 10 take a break, train from 10:30 to two. Have lunch at 2;15. Dress rehearsal from 3;00 to 5:00 super at 5:30 costume at make-up at six performance at seven. Then rinse and repeat, six days a week. Now what does he do? He made his way to the window and looked outside. 'You could go for a run.' he suggested to himself.

He changed into his clothes and quietly made his way down the hall. He made a short cut through the kitchen and out the back door. The early morning air nipped at his skin, rubbing his hands together, he scanned out his path. Deciding on running the circumference of the manor. It would do.

Taking a breath. He ran.

))))))))

Bruce entered the dining room. Dressed in his suit a newspaper in his hand, he knew Alfred was faithfully there. Table set coffee freshly poured in cup.

“Good, Morning. Alfred.” he greeted is eyes not leaving the newspaper in front of him.

“Good, morning master Bruce.” Alfred greeted. Then cleared his throat reminding Bruce once more that it was no longer the two of them in this house.

Bruce looked up to see Dick. Sitting in his spot noting that the distance had grown since dinner as Dick sat at the end of the table.

“Good, morning Dick.”

Dick planted a smile on his face hoping to ditere any attention from the two men in the room. “Good, morning.”

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yes.” he answered more quickly than he mean't.

“Good.” Bruce replied taking a sip of his coffee.

Silence.

Dick tried to eat a full meal on his plate, but the thought of eating just wasn't agreeing with him. He looked at the orange juice. At least he could drink that. He picked up the glass and took a gulp.

“I have to go to work today, but Alfred will be with you.” Bruce stated. “he will take you to get you fitted.”

Dick lowered the glass. Frowning. “Fitted for what?”

“You will need a suit.” Bruce simply replied then looked at his watch. “I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, but I will be back in time for dinner.”

Dick and Alfred watched as Bruce left.

Silence.

Alfred smiled widely. “We won't leave until you are ready.”

Dick picked up his fork. “..There really is no need. Mom and dad will pick me up soon.”

Alfred was slightly taken a back at the statement, but it was for a brief moment. For he had experienced this before, but he knew Bruce for a long time before his parents passed. Dick was entirely different from Bruce. Their life style was polar opposite from each other, thus it required him to approach Dick with a new outlook. He was met with a unsettling conclusion if he didn't even know how to do that. Then how could he expect Bruce to succeed at it.


	4. WHEN ANGER GIVES WAY TO ANGUISH

It was the day Bruce was dreading. A dejvu experience he didn't want to relive, even as he puts on his suit jacket old memories broke to the surface but he pushed them aside as he made his way out of the room and walked over to Dick's. The door was slightly open he pushed it wider to find Dick struggling with the black tie.

“Here.” Bruce said as he made his way over.

Dick let out a frustrated breath. “The man at the store showed me how to do it.”

Bruce knelt down in front of him. Taking the tie in hand. “It's hard to get right when you've never done it before.”

Dick stood still as Bruce maneuvered the fabric in it's pattern. Darting his eyes up he noticed that Dick's attention was settled on looking out the window.

“It's a beautiful day.”

Bruce gently placed the tie in place. Pulling down the white collar. “Finished.”

Dick looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't even recognize himself he didn't linger on it long, he followed Bruce out into the hallway. Dick hated the way his feet felt in the shoes but he didn't mention it as they made their way to the front door, Alfred was there to greet them.

“Good morning. Here is your jacket master, Dick.”

Dick quietly let the butler place the jacket on him then followed both men to the car. Minutes seemed like hours to Bruce, he'd been down this path before and knew that it wasn't going to be easy, and knowing that Dick was embarking on the same journey broke his heart. The rows of trees gave way to Gotham streets and then the car turned onto a side street. Once the car was parked and the engine cut Bruce exited the vehicle.

Alfred joined Bruce. “If you need a moment with him-”

Bruce straightened his suit jacket. “Alfred, he is in complete denial.”

“That's to be expected.” Alfred reminded.

Bruce looked at Alfred. “He noted that the day is beautiful. I don't care how old you are, no day is beautiful when it's a funeral, especially when it's your parents.”

Alfred walked over to the passenger door and opened it. Dick got out as he made his way through the crowd silently; as he was gently guided to the front he froze his eyes landing on the two coffins in front of him.

The minister came forward. Opening the small leather book in his hands. Crying filled the air every so often. Dick turned his eyes up to the tree leaves above him, the sunlight filtered through them fluttering in the light breeze. 

“Dearly, beloved we gathered here today to remember the lives of John and Mary Grayson.”

Dick attention drifted to the noise of the birds chirping softly above. 

'Richard.' His father's voice greeted his ears. He turned his eyes to look at the ministers ceremonial garb, he wasn't even sure if he believed in anything like this. One by one a handful of close friends spoke his blue eyes looked at the arrangement of flowers on each casket. Carnations were the commanding appearance. Blue and white.

“Richard.” he heard his name not sure if he heard it correctly the first time. “Richard, is there anything you would like to say?”

Dick stared at the minister. What was there to say? His blue stared down at the polished shoes on his feet. His silence was his answer.

The minister briefly looked at Bruce, then was signaled to carry on. Dick stood faithfully as the coffins were lowered into the ground. Then people were moving dropping handfuls of dirt into the graves; he then felt pressure on his back. He simply did the motion dipping his hand in the soil and spilled it over his mother's grave. Then the same on his fathers.

Suddenly the crowd dispersed. Two hours later he found himself sitting on the stairway, semi-aware of faces and hands offering comfort. 

Alfred kept his eye on the boy as he stood ceremoniously in the hallway waiting for those entering or exiting the manor. Food was offered to him but Dick shook his head.

Bruce stole a look at his watch aiming toward three thirty. By then most of the guests have left. A knock on the door sounded; Alfred went to open it while Bruce walked over to Dick.

“Hey, how are you doing?”

Dick rested his chin his hands elbows on bent knees. Simply shrugged. “I'm fine.”

Bruce concern deepened as Dick didn't even acknowledge who was asking. Alfred entered the hall.

“Commissioner Gordon, sir.”

Bruce was surprised but walked over to the other man. “Commissioner.”

James shook Bruce's hand. “Sorry, for dropping in but I wanted to extend my sympathies.”

“Thank you.” Bruce said.

James looked down at the bag in his hands. “This was just released out of evidence. Thought the boy would want it.”  
Bruce took the bag from James. Lowering his voice. “How..is the investigation going?”

James sighed. “It's stalled to be honest, due to lack of evidence. Unfortunately, it's still an active crime scene and the case is still open. The circus will be out of operation; in all likely hood it will not be re-opening.”

“You can't do that.”

Both Bruce and James turned to see Dick standing a couple feet away from them. James shared a quick look at Bruce before leaning down to look at Dick placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I'm sorry, son. I truly am but it's out of my hands.”

Anger churned deep in the blue eyes. In a burst of rage he kicked as hard as he could at Gordon leg. Earning a surprised grunt from the commissioner. 

“Dick.” Bruce started reaching for him but the boy stepped out of reach.

“Why are you doing this?” Dick bit out before he turned and ran.

Alfred stood there taking a step to go after him but decided best not to. Bruce turned to James.

“I'm sorry about that.”

James raised his hand. “It's alright, I can't even begin to imagine what he's going through. Take care. I'll see myself out.”

))))))))))))

Dick ran down the hall. Past events raged through his mind as he remembered the troubles the circus faced, the concern his friends had about losing their lively hoods.

He entered his room, bring his hands up to his head as his skin felt like it was crawling as anger surged through his veins. He paced back and forth as reality began to set in. He caught himself in the mirror in the corner.

In disgust he removed the suit jacket and threw it down at his feet. He raised his hands up to his tie pulling and yanking it loose as he let out strangled yell. He stepped back and took both hands pulled apart the neatly pressed collar. His breath hitching as the joyful images of his small family fell away one by one. He clenched his fists so hard he felt his finger nails digging into his palm.

“Dick.”

Dick whipped his head up to look at Bruce standing calmly in front of him. His glare heightened as he saw the young man in front of him.

“Go away!”

Bruce stood. Silently.

Dick flew at him pushing him. “Go AWAY!”

“I don't know you!! I don't WANT YOU!” He screamed swinging at Bruce who easily dodged each swing.

Dick was nearly blind with rage as he slammed his fits into himself clutching at his chest. “Why are you doing this to me! WHY?! I didn't do anything!!”

Bruce quickly grabbed Dick who immediately fought back. “Dick, stop. Stop.”

Dick fought against the arms that embraced firmly but gentle. “LET ME GO! Let me go!”

Bruce held his right arm along Dicks chest cupping his left hand against his forehead as Dick shook in his arms. 

“Dick, breathe. Breathe.” he calmly stated ignoring his own emotions, realizing for the first time what it was to hold someone breaking in his arms. “DICK, Breathe.”

Hysteria set strongly in Dicks mind as the truth unforgivably came forward. “I want to GO HOME! I Don't know you! LET ME GO HOME!!”

Bruce fell to one knee as Dicks own strength began to weaken. The memory of Dick's last moments with his parents flickered passed him then held on.

“Let me go! I WANT MY MOM! I WANT MY DAD!” he yelled his voice breaking. “I want MY MOM! I want my DAD!”

Bruce gently sat on the floor cradling Dick against him. “I want my mom..I want my dad.”

Anger quickly gave way to anguish as Dick's grip on Bruce's forearm clenched and unclenched as his emotional pain washed over him.

“I want...I want.” 

Bruce rested his head against Dicks . “I know.” He ran his hand through Dicks hair. Brushing the locks away from his eyes. “I know.”

The smiling face of his parents. Faded away as Dick grew quiet the bitter sting of tears threatened to fall, his breath hitching every time his lung contracted. Then he simply passed out due to exhaustion.

Bruce let out a breath of his own, glancing over at the door, to find Alfred in the door way. Carefully, rose from the floor carrying Dick over to the bed. Alfred assisted by removing the covers down, Bruce gently lay Dick down. Removing the boys shoes and set them on the floor; he slipped Dick into the bed and pulled the blankets over top of him.

Both men stood there. Alfred straightened his poster. “I will prepare a simple meal for super. Perhaps, something kid friendly would entice him to eat.”

“Good idea.”

Alfred picked up the shoes and exited the room. Bruce ran the back of his fingers along Dick's cheek his empathy filled him. He bent down and kissed him on his head, hoping in that simple action he would be able to take away the pain and suffering but knowing all to well. 

It never truly goes away.


	5. LUNCH WITH ALFRED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my fave moments in this fic. just the simplicity of it. human connection.

Dick walked out into the hallway. Looking each end the ticking of the grandfather clock the floor below filled the silence. It was four in the morning the first signs of dawn poked through the windows in the hall.

Quietly he descended the stair case and entered into the kitchen. Frowning at once again the spacious room. He looked in every cupboard below and found where the frying pans were at. Then he found a stool so he could reach the top cupboards but couldn't quite reach. He stepped on the granite counter, giving him the extra height he needed he spied what he was looking for.

Dropping effortlessly down he walked over t the fridge and pulled out eggs and milk. Setting it on the island he set to work...

))))))))

Bruce exited his room. Synching his robe tighter around his waist, running a hand through his hair, the smell of food welcoming as he turned the corner to go down the staircase he ran into Alfred.

“Good morning, Alfred.” he descended the stairs managing to steps before he turned to look at Alfred who mirrored his own surprise.

Then they both made there way to the kitchen. To find evidence someone had been occupying it, then continued on to the dining room to find a hot meal and coffee on the table. Both men shared a look.

Bruce noticed a note folded in front of his plate. He picked it up. 

'Made Breakfast hopefully it's warm by the time you get up.'-Dick Grayson

Alfred came up beside Bruce. “Made us breakfast.”

Bruce set down the note. “Looks like it.” He made his way to the large window to look out at the grounds. “Looks like we have an early riser.”

“Indeed.”

)))))))

Dick ran his fifth lap around the house. Coming to a complete stop at the garden hedge, he looked out at the vast yard. He smiled to himself as an idea came to his mind. He jogged out a ways. Gathering himself together he took a breath and then gained speed he threw himself forward into a series of somersaults full layout into a handstand then landing on his feet.

Taking another breath he reversed into a cartwheel into several back flips landing once more on his feet. The morning breeze blew softly reminding what it felt like to be at the circus grounds, he then resumed back running he felt for the first time like he could breathe. Memories flicked over his brain and he forced himself to not face them afraid what they might bring out of him.

As rounded the south side of the manor he slowed his run to walk then halted altogether as took sight of Bruce.

“Impressive display you were putting on.”

Dick diverted his eyes away from the older man. “Didn't realize you were watching.”

Bruce smiled. “Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“S'ok.” Dick answered shrugged. He moved to sit down on one of the many benches scattered around the property.”

“Thank, your or breakfast. Alfred says in the future best warn him of the hot sauce on the eggs.”

“Dick leaned forward resting his hands on his legs. “Didn't know where half of your stuff was. You can tell him it was a Grayson's specialty to keep warm on cold mornings.”

Bruce placed his hands in his suit pocket.”Will do.”

Silence.

Dick sat up. “...It's my way of apologizing.”

Bruce furrowed his brow at the remark. “Why do you think you need to apologize?”

Dick thought back to his breakdown. “...I said some pretty awful things yesterday.”

Bruce sat down beside him. “It was to be expected. You have dealt with a lot the last few days.”

Dick stood. “Well, it happened.”

“You should eat something. Alfred repaid the gesture by making you breakfast.”

Dick thought for a moment. “Maybe later.”

Bruce stood placing a hand on Dick's shoulder. “You're going to eat now.”

Dick stepped away from him not out of anger or any real emotion. “...I...I feel sick just the thought of eating. Every plate I've had in front of me just is not appealing to me right now. I'm sure the food is fine, better food I've eaten really for the past year, but everything reminds me of...” he trailed off. Running a hand through his hair. “Just later, if that's alright?”

Bruce knew what he meant and simply excepted that answer. “I understand. I just wanted to let you know I will be gone all day but if you need anything Alfred will be here and my cell number is in your bedroom.”

Dick watched a Bruce went to leave. “I was curious where you go at night.”

Bruce stopped in his tracks then turned to look at the boy before him. “I usually catch the red eye flights so don't get in until the early morning hours. Do I wake you?”

“No...I better go in. is it ok if I take a shower?”

Bruce stared at dick for a moment as he questioned how much Dick noticed. He smiled. “Of, course.”

Dick followed Bruce back into the manor.

)))))))))))))))

“I'm so glad you took the time to meet with us, mister Wayne.” The principle said as they walked through the halls. “We looked into the files you were asking for, seeing as how young Dick moved around with his circus, he was most likely home schooled in his earlier years but he started correspondence a couple years ago.”

“How far behind is he in his academics?” Bruce asked.

“On the contrary he is a full grade above where he should be and if I am completely honest he could be doing even higher courses.” 

Bruce stopped as the principle handed over the folder in his hands. “Everything is in there. It looks like you got quite the prodigy on your hands.”

Bruce read the paper before him turning the next page. “Can he start mid way in the school year?”

“Of course, that is if he feels up to it. I heard about what happened in the papers, real shame.”

Bruce closed the file. “Thank, you. We'll keep in touch.”

“Of, course. Gotham Academy would be more than happy for him to attend this school.”

)))))))))))))))))))

Later that morning Dick wandered the halls as he actually took the time to look at each room. He walked into an elegant space marble floors, Floor to ceiling windows with rich deep burgundy curtains a grand piano sat off to his left side. Large grey stoned vases sat in each corner of the room, two chandeliers pocketed the ceiling.

He made his way out to find a wing in the house that he couldn't help but enjoy . The ceiling was vaulted, windows were higher placed large book cases filled the expanse. He walked up to the second story and realized there was a sitting area tucked away by a narrow window perfect for reading. He looked over the book shelves and found a book that was interesting. He sat down in the chair and opened his book....

)))

Alfred had kept an eye on his new arrival making all was alright from a distance but when it came to lunch time he made it a mission to sit down and have a hearty meal with the acrobat. He entered the library stood a moment and smiled as he caught sight o Dicks feet peeking from around the bookshelf.

“Master ,Dick. Lunch is ready.”

“I'm not hungry.” came his reply.

Alfred made his way up the stairs and to Dick. “Master, Bruce has asked me to make sure you eat today.”

Dick looked over top of his book at Alfred. He did promise he would try. He closed the book and stood from the chair.

“I'll just put this back.”

Alfred smiled. “You are welcome to bring that with you.”

Dick walked over to the shelf and placed the book in it's designated spot. “That's ok. I've read it before. Well, it was more read to me.”

“I see.”

Dick turned to look at Alfred. “So, what's for lunch.”

“A family favorite.” Alfred said as they walked down to the ground floor.

“Somehow your idea of family favorite and my idea are two different things. Not being picky just it's fact.”

Alfred warmly chuckled. “I am a bit rusty on making meals for children but I did make them at one time. One thing is for sure a joy is having company to eat meals with. Don't you agree?”

Dick smiled softly. “Yeah, sounds nice.”

When they made it to the dining room Dick looked at the meal set for him. He ceremoniously took up his seat and stared at the sandwich then the soup. 

Alfred brought his own meal over and sat beside Dick. Dick picked up one half of the sandwich Alfred doing the same of his own. Dick eyed Alfred as the man simply held his. Dick's eyes flicked back to the half in his hand and raised it slightly Alfred doing the same. Dick didn't say a word, bringing it up to his lips he stared at it he turned to look at the older man and noticed he hadn't taken a bite.

“You can eat you know.”

Alfred gave a playful look. “Oh, I know but you see That half of your sandwich is connected to my half creating this connection. I can't eat until you do.”

A memory flashed in Dick's mind. “My mom would say that to my dad when we had to eat canned peas.”

“Oh, even a old brit like me wouldn't even dare try eating that.” Alfred said making a icky face.

Dick turned back to his sandwich. He opened his mouth and took a bite. A burst of flavors entered his mouth. He took another bite and then another.

Alfred did the same and smiled. Dick reached over for his glass and then took a sip, then his eyes made contact with the juice. He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth as he gagged then hurried out of the room. Alfed was quick to follow as he found Dick heaving into the kitchen sink.

Alfred placed a hand on Dick's back waiting for him to finish. Dick panted then groaned as hung on the counter.

“I...I'm sorry. Not the most ideal place to hurl in.”

Alfred knelt don in front of Dick. “There have been worse things. Did you always have trouble eating?”

Dick looked away. Alfred placed a hand on Dick's arm. “You aren't in any trouble.”

Dick thought for a moment then looked at Alfred. “It will seem weird.”

“I live in Gotham, weird is the trademark.”

“It's just every food I see just makes me...well, it reminds me of things I'd like to forget.”

“Like what?”

Well, for instance. The grape juice in there reminds me of blood and the mash potatoes from the other night remind me of bone and you get the jist. The food is fine it's just what it drudges up and then I feel sick when I focus on certain things.”

Alfred gave Dick a hug. “I understand.” He rose and parted to look at Dick. “How about I make something horrifically boring?”

Dick furrowed his brow. “Like what?”

“How does Popcorn sound easy on upset tummies and all that.”

Dick remembered the memory of his mother sitting on the tent floor eating popcorn and laughing. He remembered how he felt.

“Good...that sounds good.”


	6. DISCOVERY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter makes me smile.

Bruce exited the bat mobile it seemed like the more he thought he had a lead the further he was from the truth. As, much as he would like to dedicate his time on the Grayson murder. Gotham would not permit him to. Two-Face was running a crime ring so tight he was half convinced he wouldn't be able to stop it. 

He lowered his cowl, rubbing the back of his neck to release the tension in his muscles titling his head from side to side. He walked over to a glass display, pushing a side panel to grab some spare clothes. Emerging moments later in a simple black shirt and brown pants.

He cut his patrolling early, home just shy of eleven-o'clock. As he ascended the hidden staircase he found it odd that Alfred wasn't there to greet him in the cave or was in his parents study.

He looked in the kitchen and dining room and found nothing. He walked up the stairs to the second level and looked in each room and found no one. Then he heard talking coming from a room he hadn't been in since he was a child himself.

What he found was the large screen tv playing the end credits of a movie. He entered the room placing his hands in his pockets to find Alfred sitting on the couch and Dick curled up beside him sound asleep evidence of popcorn in a bowl by Alfred's feet.

Alfred turned his head to look at Bruce. “Master, Bruce. I'd didn't think you'd be back so soon.”

“Neither did I.” Bruce admitted as he approached them. “How was he today?”

Alfred looked down at the child by his side. “He was a bit better but some concerning things have come to light.”

“like?”

Alfred opened his mouth to speak, Dick shifted letting out a small breath. “Perhaps, we best get him off to bed. What I have to say can wait till morning.”

Bruce came over. To Alfred's surprise, Bruce gently picked up Dick in his arms. “I'll take him, see you in the morning.”

“Good, night sir.” Alfred bid before he ended the movie and gathered the bowl by his feet. Turning the lights out before he left the room.

Bruce walked down the hallway holding Dick against his chest. Opening the door to Dick's room. He shifted Dick in his arms as he pulled down the covers and then softly laid him in the bed. He bent over and placed the covers over Dick's shoulders.

He stared at Dick sitting on the edge of the bed. He ran the back of his fingers along the side of Dick's face, brushing the hair out of his eyes. 

Bruce smiled softly then something caught his eye, a piece of paper, down between the nightstand and the leg of the bed. He bent over and picked it up. Turning it over.

Bruce glanced over at Dick and then back at the paper. His heart shook as he saw the words on the page.

'Worthless.' 'Disgrace.' 'Weak.' 'Coward' 'ugly' 'murder' 'broken' 'punishment'

Bruce ran a hand through his hair. As the final word he read was. 'Lost.' He hated Gotham, he hated the people and their crimes. At least he could physically take down offenders, shut down their operations but...he is yet to find away to fill the loss pain in his own life how could he even hope to do it for the boy in his care.

He stood up placing the paper back on the nightstand,bending over he kissed Dick on his forehead. Walking out of the room he turned off the light and closed the door.

)))))))))))))))))

Dick ate breakfast with Alfred the following morning Bruce left a note to say he would be back by dinner time, so that was a huge hour gap to fill in for Dick. He took this opportunity to finish the book he was reading but also more time to explore. He placed the book back in it's spot and made his way out of the library.

His travels took him to the indoor pool area. Immaculate white granite tile floors with two large pillars separating the long swimming pool from the hot tub area. A bistro set stood to his left. With a eat-in bar behind the pool.

He made his way through the room and found a door that lead into the gym area. He smiled as he took sight of the inside track. Benches, weights, tread-mills and best of all a trampoline. He ran over to it and climbed on. 

He jumped higher and higher, mimicking the same feel of the trapeze. He slowed his jumping and got off as images of his parents falling greeted him. He then decided to do a quick lap around the room. 

He exited the next door to find it lead into a narrow hallway. He followed the short path that lead to a large room. A bedroom. Intrigued, it looked like it hadn't been lived in for a long time. Blankets, covered dressers, and chairs. Dick's eyes were drawn up to a picture, a family portrait hung on the wall above a fire place.   
The woman reminded him very much like his own mother, blond hair blue eyes. Her frame was slimmer and taller. The man had black hair, broad shoulders, strong frame. His green eyes had a kindness to them. The boy in the picture looked very much like himself smaller a combination of the man and woman. Blue eyes and black hair. It was a formal portrait, done a long time ago.

Dick moved away from the fireplace to walk over to a beautiful oak book shelf. On it were medical books along with science, mythology, religion, forensics, chemistry and biology. He then caught one that peaked his interests. Astrology. He pulled it out and opened it smiling at the galactic images spilled over from one page to the next.

He took an immediate interest in the constellations turning a few pages more he found a folded up piece of paper. Balancing the book in one hand he unfolded it with the other. The handwriting was higher to read than his own. Squinting closer he made out the first few letters. KRY he took a few steps closer to a window to gather more light resting his back against the shelf.

He folded the paper back in place his feet hitting the bottom of the shelf. Then there was a sudden shocking movement causing him to yell.

He tumbled backwards down a flight of stairs coming to a stop when it flattened out. He groaned clutching at his right elbow knowing deep down there will be a few good bruises. He let out a cough and gingerly got to his feet the book he had, lost behind. 

Then a noise demanded his attention as suddenly the dark area around him was lit up. With each loud tick the section of the space was revealed. Glass displays, shelves, two story ramps that created a half  
moon around the sphere lay out. 

The echo of a water fall. The cave walls towered and stretched into the darkness.

He found himself forgetting his minor sores and just gawking, taking in his new surroundings.

“Whoa.”

He made his way down the sketchy pathway and onto the smooth main floor. He ran his hand along the shelves as he saw the gadgetry immaculately placed in it's designated spot. He took in the stations blotted with various projects either completed or in progress. His eyes drifted over to a open display, inside was a hand weapon, realizing it was the symbol he had only scene in newspapers. He reached out and picked up the bat-a-rang. Holding it in both hands he took a closer look around him each glass case to his right had gadgetry far beyond what he had ever imagined. 

Then suddenly a section of the floor lowered and the sound of an engine quickly greeted his ears. Hastily he put down the device sending it clinging to the floor, he dove behind a display peaking around to see. Like a wild panther emerging from the cave, a vehicle unlike any futuristic car he had ever seen in his life. The exterior sleek as it was powerful, it commanded the attention of anyone who laid eyes on it. It drove up on to a narrow drive-way coming to stop in a hidden platform, the engine cut as the top of the automotive shifted away seconds later a figure emerged.

Dick's eyes widened as he took in the black boots, body suit adorned with a yellow compartment belt around the waist. The long cape crowned with a cowl concealing the top half of the face, his eyes honed in on the prominent symbol resting along the chest...

))))))

Bruce rotated his right shoulder, he had heard on the police scanner that a tip came in just outside of Bludhaven on further investigation found that Hayle's Circus made a home base there in the down season. Hopeful that he would find a deeper connection to Tony Zucco there, the GCPD shared the same hope.

He removed his cowl walking over to a table when his foot hit something. He lowered his eyes down to see what it was causing him to tilt his head.

“Not where I left you.” he said to himself.

Dick couldn't breathe. The vigilante that terrorized Gotham was in fact, the man that sat at the same dining table he did every morning.

“There is no use in hiding.” Bruce stated.

Snapping out of his shock Dick crept out of his hiding spot as Bruce turned to look at the acrobat. 

Silence.

Bruce gave an impassive stare at the acrobat in front of him. Dick looked like a deer in the head lights briefly before it was replaced with fear..fear of him? Bruce wondered, he finally spoke.

“How did you get down here?”

“You're Batman.” Dick finally threw out, ignoring the question Bruce asked.

Bruce inwardly sighed. Not what he wanted, when he saw a silent alarm come up in his bat mobile he thought it was a glitch or Alfred accidentally tripped it. He mentally kicked himself that it never crossed his mind his ward would find his hide away not to mention his secret identity in one moment. He took a step forward.

“How did you get in here?” he demanded.

Dick lifted his arm to point to the old stone stairs. “...The book shelf.”

Bruce looked at where Dick pointed, it was the first entrance made into the cave when he first started out. He then realized that the book shelf was in his parents bedroom, he turned back to Dick.

“You...were not permitted to enter that room.” Bruce said.

Dick knew he was in hot water, the universal sign he was in trouble was the disapproving tone Bruce held, reminding him of his father.

“I didn't know-” Dick began.

“Any excuses you have will not earn you any sympathies from me.”

'All I hear are excuses.'

Dick remained quiet as his father's words rang in his ears. He didn't respond knowing both his father and Bruce's words were true.

Bruce walked over to a section of the cave wall he pressed on it and immediately a door opened. 

“Step inside.” he ordered. “Now!”

Dick had never seen this side from Bruce. He obediently complied. He soon found himself moving and then the door opened. Stepping out, he found himself standing in the main hall., the grandfather clock closing shut behind him.

His mind was reeling as he went over what he just witnessed. Just then Alfred entered.

“Ah, master, Dick. I came to see if you'd like to take a stroll around the garden's today.”

He stared at Alfred then turn and ran up the stairs around the corner down the hall into his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and jumped over on to his bed. He breathed a few times to ground himself staring at the ceiling, he then sat up as he felt something against his feet.

Crawling over he reached out to the bag and opened it. He stared at it...he dipped his hand inside to take out a leather bound book and then a box wrapped beautifully in a green tissue paper. He saw a tag hanging from a corner. He turned it over.

'To Richard. Love, Mom + Dad'

Dick set down the bag beside him, slowly removing the tissue to reveal a plain white box. He took each end of the lid, pausing as he fought against whether he wanted to open it or toss it away. He felt his heart pound, pulse racing. Taking a breath...

He slowly lifted the lid....

He found a folded up piece of paper on top of the treasure hidden underneath it. He blinked as he unfolded it.

'Color is a little more palatable. We are so proud of you, my darling. Fly high. Always, got you. -Mom'

Dick set the note down. His hands shaking, his eyes landed on the gift, feeling the sting of tears he quickly shoved the tissue paper over top. Placing the lid back down he took the box and shoved it underneath the bed. Picking up the leather book he clutched it to his chest.

“I'm...sorry.” he whispered


	7. CONFESSIONS AND UNDERSTANDINGS

Alfred stared at Bruce as he raised a cup of coffee to his lips. Taking a sip he walked over to his desk.

“I know, I screwed up.” Bruce stated.

“I didn't say anything sir.” Alfred answered.

Bruce picked up Wayne Enterprise files left for him by Lucious. “He shouldn't have been there.”

“Master Bruce. Children have a natural talent of exploration, his happens to have found something more than a secret water hole.”

Bruce set his cup down on the desk. He looked at his friend. “Where is he now?”

“He is in his room and has yet to resurface.”

“I better go talk to him.” he made his way out of his study then paused. Looking at Alfred. “Have any ideas what I should say?”

“An apology is a good start, the rest will come naturally.”

Bruce wasn't sure about that but made his way to Dick's room. He paused at the closed door. Raising his hand to talk closing his eyes as he mentally prepared what he was going to say. Taking a breath he knocked then opened the door.

Dick sat at the window not even acknowledging him even entering the room. Bruce rubbed the back of his neck approaching him.

“Dick.”

Dick quickly wiped his hand from his eye plastering on a smile...at least that's what he thought.

Silence.

Bruce thought for a moment then he came forward. “Come with me.”

“If you're going to punish me than just tell me what it is.”

“I'm not punishing you.”

Dick looked warily at Bruce who in turn gave a convincing smile...well, at least he hoped he did. “Please.”

Dick was quiet but stood and followed Bruce out into the hall instead of going down the stairs he lead the way to Bruce's bed room.

Dick stood in the middle of the floor and found it to be very much like his own in size. Same floor plan but the fabrics were cooler tones. Deep purple accented with blue design. Furniture was a darker wood the windows crowned with grey curtains.

He watched as Bruce walked over to a panel on the wall by his bed. Pressing gently on it the section moved away. Bruce stepped aside encouraging Dick.

“Follow me.”

Dick reluctantly followed Bruce. The wall closed behind them, there was movement. Then they stepped out into the last place Dick expected. As, Bruce stepped away to turn on a lamp beside them. Dick's eyes flicked over to the fire place and then the family portrait.

“I haven't been in this room for a very long time, as you know doubt have noticed the coverings.” Bruce said coming over to Dick then lead the way over to the portrait. “This was my parents room.”

Dick stared at Bruce than back at the picture. “These...are your parents?” 

Bruce nodded slipping his hand in his pockets. “Yes,my father in a brief moment of holding on to old traditions had this portrait painted of us. Five months later and a good junk of Wayne fortune it was a unanimous decision that one was enough.”

Silence.

“Where are they?” Dick asked 

Bringing Bruce to look at him forgetting that Dick would genuinely not know what happened to his parents. Bruce turned his eyes back to the picture, Dick was beginning to think he wouldn't get an answer until Bruce did. 

“Buried in the back corners of the property. In the spot they both enjoyed together long before I was born.”

Dick saw the young man shift before his eyes something familiar. “...What happened to them?”

Another pause, then a slow breath, Dick underestimating the weight that question held.

“They...were murdered.” Bruce swallowed continuing knowing what Dick wanted to ask next. “It was a mugging gone south, a man emerged out of the shadows. Pointed a gun and shot them both died instantly.”

Dick lowered his head as his memory brought him back to his parents death. Feeling the sadness rest inside him once more. Not just for him but also for Bruce.

“I'm sorry.”

Bruce turned to Dick. “I witnessed it.”

Dick gasped slightly eyes wide as he met Bruce's. This was not what he expected. He kept quiet, Bruce heard Dick's breath release through his nose. Then Dick turned away, his next question catching him off guard.

“Does...the pain ever go away?”

Bruce spoke once more in a voice Dick had never heard ...he was gentle.

“No.”

Dick turned back to look at Bruce, who knelt down before him. 

“We both lost apart of us, I can't speak for myself, but if we can. Alfred and I can help carrying some of that pain for you.”

Clenched his hands fighting the sadness that threatened to rise. Bruce placed his hands on Dick's shoulders.

“I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this parent thing and I want you to know, that I can never replace your parents, but I will try to be what you need. You are not alone Dick.”

Dick looked at the picture than back at Bruce, the wayne heir blinked at the next response. He suddenly found his arms filled as Dick hugged him. 

Dick thought back to the note his mother made. He tightened his embrace.

“Don't worry...I got you.”

Bruce gently parted from the boy. Dick reached out and wiped a tear that escaped from Bruce's eyes. He explained.

“It's something we acrobats say to each other, we always had to place each other's lives in one another. I failed at it, but if you want...we can be family. That also, includes Alfred.”

Silence.

Then Bruce smiled softly. “I'd...be honored.”

Dick nodded. Then looked at the picture breaking the somber feel between them Dick had one last burning question to ask.

“How much money did that cost? In all honesty, you all look miserable.”

Bruce smiled then let out chuckle. “You would be too after twenty grand.”

Dick gave an incredulous look. Then patted Bruce on the shoulder. “Poor, soul. I feel for you.”

Bruce surrendering his stoic demeanor grabbed Dick in his arms. “You have no idea.”


	8. TRIAL AND ERROR

“The cave is where I do my vigilante work. 

Dick picked up a grapple. Looking at Bruce who was working at a desk. “Is that what Wayne Enterprises do?”

Bruce shook his head. “Wayne Enterprises is a legitimate business that I run. However, I would be lying if I didn't have certain connections between Batman and Bruce Wayne. For example a man called Lucious Fox supplies many of my tech if not all.”

“So, he knows your secret.” Dick said placing the grapple back down.

“Yes.” Bruce said as he picked up a slide and placed it underneath the microscope lens.

“So, three people know who you are.”

“Four actually.”

Dick was curious as he approached Bruce. “Who's the fourth?”

“She is someone you don't know.”

Dick raised an eye brow, then gave a knowing smirk. “Selina Kyle.”

Bruce peeled his eyes away from the telescope to look at Dick, who simply rested against the desk arms folded against his chest. 

“I take it your silence is a yes.”

Bruce opened his mouth than shut it. Resuming back to his task. Dick watched. “What are you looking at?”

“Blood Samples.”

Dick interest peaked as he turned his attention from Bruce to look at the file behind the scope. He picked it up and opened it. His eyes widening at the sight of the woman in the picture. Her red hair a beautiful long length curving just above her forehead. Clad in a form fitting green dress.

“She's beautiful.... You know her too?”

“She is but extremely dangerous.” Bruce answered.

Dick drifted his eyes down to the name below the picture. “Pamela Isley.”

“Poison Ivy.”

“She looks like one of those women in Rex's magazines.”

Bruce slowly parted eyes landing on the acrobat, Dick realized how it sounded. “Circus magazines...I would never ev- Once. Just once. And it was completely accidental.”

Dick felt his face grow hot clearing his throat. Setting the file down he walked closer to Bruce. “Whose blood is it?”

“Mine.”

Dick frowned. “Why?”

“I was exposed to her toxin a few weeks ago, it's simply follow up. Pamela was a skilled botanist way before becoming Poison Ivy. After being exposed to chemicals in a lab accident she possesses the abilities to control plants themselves effectively becoming one with nature on a deeper level than any normal human can understand.”

“But you had the antidote.” Dick reminded.

“She gave it to me.”

Dick furrowed his brow in confusion. “Why would she poison you if she was going to give you the cure for it anyway?”

“I didn't give her a choice. I bargained for it.” Bruce answered rising from his seat. “I would make sure no one harmed a area of green in the north district including myself.”

Dick followed Bruce to the computer where he revealed several files 'Arkam'

“Scare Crow, Mad hatter, The Riddler, The Penguin, ...Ok really The Joker?! I've come up with imaginary characters with more originality.” Dick said.

Bruce clicked on Jokers file. “I want to make this clear to you Dick. Every one of these people are mentally crippled.”

“Hence the Asylum.” Dick added.

Bruce voice was firm, a seriousness that Dick remembered his mother had when she told him the dangers about fires, or electricity.

“The Joker is a psychopath who thrives on the idea that he is one. Do not underestimate him, despite his mental disorder, he is brilliant and uses his brilliance to hurt everyone. He wouldn't hesitate in taking a blade, or a bomb, or a gun, and using it against you Dick. All the while...enjoying every minute of the pain he causes.”

“So, unlike Ivy...he's the least likely to use his sexual prowess to get what he wants.”

Bruce glanced over at Dick then closed Joker's file. “...Wish I could dispute that.”

A beeping sounded. Bruce pressed a button on the console before him. “Alfred.”

“Sorry, to interrupt, Master Bruce, but commissioner Gordon has asked for your presence and also Master, Dick.”

“On our way.”

Moments later Bruce found the commissioner waiting in the family room. James turned, he looked tired but he managed a smile.

“Mr. Wayne.” He held out his hand Bruce shook it.

“Commissioner, what can I do for you?”

“Well, not so much you but I was hoping to talk with your ward.”

Dick was suddenly self conscious as James took note of Dick standing a little ways behind Bruce. “If you're up to it Dick, I was wondering you could answer some questions. He then held up a tablet and to look at some head shots?”

Dick glanced over at Alfred who came up beside him laying an encouraging hand on his shoulder. He swallowed then nodded.

“I'll try my best.”

“All I ask.”

Bruce sat down on the couch on Dick's right as James sat across from them on a chair.

“Dick, I've interviewed with several of your colleagues on your parents deaths. As, much as I'd like to say we have solved it, I can't. What I can tell you is thanks to Mister, Hayley we were able to confirm several reporting of suspicious activity. He did come clean about his affiliation with Tony Zucco and a loan he had with the mob boss. Can you support this statement?”

Dick thought back to the last meeting the circus had. “Yes, the circus has been struggling the last three years. Our major competition was Cirque de sole they are Global phenomenon, Haley's circus is small. Then circuses were hit with negative press because of animal cruelty charges. We were never like that, but it drove attendance down. Mr Haley was desperate and made a bad choice.”

James wrote Dick's answer down in his note pad. “Was their anything prier to the night of your parents murder that raised any suspicion? Or anything out of place?”

Dick frowned. “No...at least not that anyone noticed. Our first performance in Gotham was great everyone was in good spirits; but we were also, busy like most opening nights are.”

“Anyone approach you or your parents?”

Dick was silent as a memory greeted him.

))))))

Haley's Circus.

John smiled as he saw Mary and Dick standing outside the big top. A snack held in there hand.

“Really, funnel cake again?” John smirked as Mary gave him a sugary kiss.

“We burn through calories, so no harm.” Mary said.

“When you put it like that.” John leaned down and took a bite of her treat from her hand. 

Dick and Mary laughed.

“Excuse, me. Are you the Flying Grayson's?”

A voice caught the trio's attention. John stood closer to his wife while Mary wrapped an arm around Dick's shoulders.

A man stood before him in a black pin stripped suit. Purple tie fitted to perfection his brown hair slicked back. 

“Yes...and you are?” John asked.

“Just a fan, really. Heard so much about you and Haley's Circus in the papers. Had to come meet you for myself.”

John's arm around Mary protectively squeezed. He forced a smile. “Thanks for supporting the circus.”

“Anytime.”

Just then a couple approached. “Sorry, to interrupt but we were wondering if we could just sneak in for a moment.”

The man smiled. “Why of course.” he looked at the man and woman behind him wagging his finger at the acrobats. “You pay close attention to this family here. They are one in a million.”

He stepped aside letting the patrons come forward. Mary smiled as the couple approached. The man walked over to Dick.

“You son are the star of the show.” he placed a hand on his shoulder. “You best be careful, those heights are dangerous if you're not careful.”

John broke away from Mary stepping between Dick and the stranger. “Don't touch my son. I think it's best you leave.”

The man straightened. “Mean't no harm.”

“Hi.”

Dick's attention was brought to a young boy pegged him to be six. He stood nervously then thrust out a pen and a flyer towards Dick.

“C-Can I get your autograph?”

Dick looked at his father pushing away the odd encounter. Then turned his attention to the boy. “Yeah, ok.”

signing his name on the flyer he handed it back to the boy who beamed. “Thank, you! Mom dad!”

The couple smiled at there son who showed them his prize in joyful excitement. Nearly jumping up and down. Dick approached his father. “Dad, who was that man?”

John turned to his son. “Don't know, but you don't need to worry about that.”

“John, Dick, someone here wants a photo with the Graysons as in plural.” Mary called them over reminding them.

John laughed leading Dick over to the couple. Mary knelt down beside the youngest fan on his right while Dick draped an arm around the young boy while his father knelt down beside Dick. The boy's father held up his camera.

“Ok, everyone on three..one.two.three.”

Everyone smiled and then a flash. The couple thanked the family then parted. Mary smiled. “Too sweet.”

))))))))))))

“Dick?”

Dick was pulled out of his thoughts seeing that his silence had brought worry to the men in the room. He cleared his throat.

“One man but...it's probably nothing.”

James leaned forward. “No matter how small the detail it can help.”

“A man in a suit talked to us. Saying how much he liked the circus and the Grayson's but everyone does that. He just was odd.”

“If I showed you some faces do you think you could point him out?”

Dick shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe.”

James opened his tablet and passed it over to Dick. “Just swipe on the screen to see the next picture.”

Dick flicked his eyes to the detective then back at the tablet. He swiped picture after picture. 

“No..No..No.” he muttered.  
He swiped the next one his blood running cold as he saw the face in front of him. He felt the blood drain from his face as he recalled meeting this man.

Dick reached in and had a couple finger fulls of popcorn. As, he made his way back to his tent he caught sight of a black car and Haley talking to a well dressed man. He frowned then resumed walking only to bump into someone. Bits of Popcorn spilling on the ground and onto sleek leather shoes.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there.” Dick said bending over brush off his mess on the mans shoes.

“That's alright, say you are that kid on the trapeze.”

Dick straightened then smiled as he looked at the man before him. His gray hair combed neatly, average size clad in a dark blue suit. A cigar dangled in his mouth.

Dicks smile faded some as he saw two men behind him. “Y-Yeah, the flying Graysons.”

“That's right, that's right. Heard lots about you. I hope to catch your show sometime.” the man said

“Yeah, the whole circus is awesome.”

“Richard, my boy.” Haley said. “I think it's time for you to go home.”

Dick looked at the two men. “O..K.”

Dick then swiped to the next picture and then to the next. Searching now for something more, Bruce shared a look with the commissioner. His eyes focused on the task at hand his finger swiping almost too fast then he stopped.

Another face sending another shiver through his veins. Swiping a couple he saw the final face and he all but froze. 

The memory of him seeing the two men played once more almost in slow motion it wasn't what they looked like but what was in their hands. His hands gripped the tablet so hard as the evidence nearly stopped his heart

“Dick, do you see someone you know?” James asked knowing that by Dick's expression that something clicked.

Dick stood swiping backwards to the first person he recognized. He handed it over to James. “Him.”

James eyes widened then looked back at Dick. “You're sure?”

Dick felt tightness in his chest clenching and un-clenching his hands. “Yes.”

James stood. “Thank you Dick. You've helped a lot.”

Dick let out a shaky breath through his nose. Bruce recognized the tension in Dicks posture the boys entire demeanor did a one eighty.

“Who...is it?” Dick managed out.

James waited for a moment deciding whether or not to tell Dick. Then he spoke. “Tony Zucco.”

Dicks vision swirled coming to realize standing wasn't the best idea. How could he have missed it?

“Tony zuc-”

That's all he managed as he pitched forward then darkness!


	9. TRIAL AND ERROR

Dick opened his eyes slowly his vision clearing by the second to see Bruce and James looking down at him relief crossed Bruce's eyes while James showed his more in his shoulders and letting out a breath. He felt a pair of hands removing a damp cloth from his forehead, he groaned raising a hand to his head.

“W-What happened?” he asked as he sat up with the aid of Alfred.

Bruce took his hand. “You fainted.”

Dick pushed aside his embarrassment and hurriedly got to his feet...sort of.

“Easy, easy.” Bruce said holding him steady. 

“I'm ok.” Dick said hoping he sounded stronger than he felt.

James stood scratching the back of his head. “I'm glad you feel alright, listen, I'll leave you to rest. You did help Dick, promise you take it easy.”

Dick nodded then he spoke. “I'm sorry about before, you know for...your leg.”

Gordon smirked. 

“Think nothing of it.” he looked at Bruce. “Mr. Wayne.” 

Alfred went to see the commissioner out leaving Bruce and Dick alone. After a moment Dick went to leave but Bruce stopped him.

“Dick, you need to sit.”

Dick made eye contact. “I said I'm ok. It's my own fault I simply haven't been eating nor drinking enough like I should.”

“Dick-”

“I said I'm fine!” Dick barked out. Then shook his head. “Sorry, I didn't mean to yell.”

Bruce stood, gently easing Dick on the couch. He walked over to where a tray sat on a dresser picking up a glass he opened the dresser draw thanking Alfred in his head for replacing the alcohol with something kid friendly. He took out a bottle and poured the contents in the glass.

“You want to tell me what set it off?”

Dick clasped his hands between his legs as he still tried to process everything. “I told you it's probably lack of nutrition.”

Bruce closed the cup board door and walked over to Dick. “And I'm saying you're lying.”

Dick's blue eyes darkened in anger. “I'm not a liar.”

Bruce held out Dick the glass. “I know you're not, which is all the more reason that I know you are hiding something.”

Dick stood. “Not ready for all the questions. “I'm going to my room.”

“Dick, you need to talk.”

“I really don't, I did what was needed you heard the commissioner I helped. Are you getting after me for helping?”

Silence.

“No. I won't.”

Dick's response was to turn his back and exit the room brushing passed Alfred as he re joined Bruce. 

“Is he alright?” Alfred asked curious to what he missed.

Bruce turned going back to the dresser. “He had a PTSD episode.”

Alfred placed his hands behind his back a habit he develop when heavy topics were a discussion. His voice serious.

“Are you certain?”

Bruce set down the glass his eyes focusing on the glass jar briefly as he was reminded of his own demons.

“You know very well I have experienced them enough to recognize the signs.”

“It is indeed a struggle when you are forced to face the past you've been pushing aside. What did he have to say?”

“He chalked it up to lack of nutrients but..”

“I see.” Alfred stated “I think we should talk with him more on it.”

Bruce nearly laughed at the suggestion his track record has been choppy in the talk department. “He won't talk, he's made it clear.”

Alfred stepped forward. “Master, Bruce. Perhaps we should contact a therapist, I fear if we do not address this soon it could get worse.”

Bruce looked at Alfred, had it really come down to therapy. “I...don't think he's ready for that.”

“Is anyone ever ready sir?”

Bruce let out a breath. “”I'll let him rest for now, prepare tea at four maybe then he'll be open to talking.”

“Very well.”

)))))))))))

Dick stared at the ceiling above him, furrowing his brow as the memory of Tony Zucco played like a broken record in his mind. He balled up his fists slamming them down beside him in pent up frustration and a deep seeded anger. He turned his head to look out his window the sun was on it's decent reflecting orange and yellow against the clouds.

'You should have seen it.'

He let out huff nearly screaming out as his mind latched on to the new piece of evidence in that memory.

'You should have seen it.'

Then with a renewed determination he sat up walking over to his door he locked it. Hurrying over to the window he realized he could open it once he did it would be hard to close from the outside but he didn't care.

Hurrying over to his bed he fell to his knees and pulled out the present his mother gave him. Opening it he removed the tissue and pulled out the gift. Removing his white t- shirt he put on the costume, it had been so long that he forgot what it felt like to have constricting clothes on. He put on the black shirt and pants he reached in picked up the last three articles of clothing. Slipping on the dark green tunic synching the laces down the front. Grabbing the short black and red cape and tied it around his neck he looked down at his feet frowning at the grey sneakers then he made it to his closet door. Scanning the shelves he caught site of what he was looking for.

He shucked off his runners and replaced them with the black dress shoes. He went back over to the box and pulled out a eye mask tying it securely in place. He reached for the gloves and made his way to the door to listen for any movement. Satisfied he made his way to the window but stopped as he caught himself in the mirror.

He reached his hands up to touch the R insignia over his heart. A pang of sadness hit him as he realized the hard work his mother put into making this costume.

'I'll make it right mom.' he thought.

He slipped the black gloves on and made his way to the window, unlatching it he pushed it open. He saw the tree branch a couple feet below him. Standing on the window ledge he took a deep breath. His eyes landing on the fading sun light.

'Have to make it right.'

Mouth set eyes focused he tapped into his training and....Jumped!

)))))))))

Bruce had been watching the press conference listening to Commissioner Gordon share his new findings on the Grayson murder.

Alfred set down the last of the condiments on the tray. “Tea is ready master Bruce.”

Bruce turned off his lap top. “I think I'll offer to teach him breathing exercises work my way up to therapy. That way..”

Both men recognized the alarm pinging in Bruce's pocket. Taking out his cell he saw the bat signal flashing.

“Someone breaking in?” Alfred said 

Bruce brought up the alarm grid of the manor his heart nearly stopping. “Or breaking out.”

Bruce ran out of the kitchen followed by Alfred both men made it to the door in record speed Bruce went to open the door but was taken a back that it was locked.

“Dick!” he yelled. 

Then in swift move precise kick the door flew open slamming hard into the wall by the force. Bruce's eyes went from the bed then drifted over to the open window.

He ran over to it seeing in his head the path Dick took. He turned to Alfred. Jumped down to the tree below. Took off out back.”

Alfred held up a note. “You should see this.”

Bruce was by Alfred's side who handed over the note.

'Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you. I need to know if I'm right.' Dick Grayson

))))))))))))))

The sun was replaced with heavy clouds, leaving Dick to arrive at the circus ground in darkness. Rain began to fall hard. He knew the big tip would be an active crime scene but it wasn't the tent he was looking for. Jumping over the barriers he darted his way across the ground seeing Ravi's food truck parked in it's usual spot. 

He slowed his run closing his eyes he remembered where he stood then he followed in the direction where his parents tent was. He stopped as the memory of dumping popcorn greeted him.

He opened his eyes realizing he was in the exact spot then he simply stood bringing forth the memory. The two men were walking out of the big top dropping something behind a crate..he shook his head as it didn't come clear to him.

He made his way over slowly.

“Think Dick, Think.” he willed himself 

He scanned the area then it hit him, he booked it across the grounds around the side of the big top tent. His eyes scanned every crate. He pushed aside each crate. Nothing!

He then climbed up top removing the burlap away from each crate. Nothing!

Jumping down he felt like an idiot. Maybe he wished he saw it. He then looked down at his feet and then the ground. Tilting his head he caught sight of a disturbance in the ground. Bending down he looked closer then he begun to dig out with his hands dirt and then stopped as he caught sight two sets of bolts and lug nuts. He set them down as he continued to dig to find two thin wires.

His heart pounded in his chest so hard he felt like it was going to break through his rib cage. His grip tightened.

'I've got to take this to the police.” he told his turbulent mind. Trying to calm the raging thoughts.

He straightened then let out a shocked yell as he was ranked back by the collar of his tunic and spun around to face a menacing figure. The evidence falling to the ground.

“You shouldn't have done that.”

Dick let out a yell as he was thrown harshly against the ground. He scrambled to his feet eyes wide as he took sight of the statue of the man before him. He then glared at the man as his parents faces greeted his mind. He raised his fists up grounding himself.

The man laughed. “You're out of your league kid.”

Dick felt a pair of hands on his shoulders causing him to duck out of the way and throw a punch but it did no good as it missed it's target and knee slammed into his gut.

He fell to his knees in a gasp, he gritted his teeth then tapped into his anger and let out a primal yell as he lunged at the man behind him jumping up he wrapped his legs around the man torso and forced him to the ground and wailed on his chest and arms.

He let out a strangled breath as he once more was gripped by his tunic and was hauled effortlessly off of his opponent . Clawing at the arm around his chest he bent his chin down clamped his teeth down hard on the hand gripping him causing him to yell in agony but earning Dick a back handed hit to the face sending him backwards on the ground.

He staggered back on to his feet his blue eyes darkening in anger as he once more raised his hands.

“Where's Tony Zucco?”

The two men joined together in front of him. The gave a mocking laugh. “Tony Zucco? How are we supposed to know.”

Dick rolled out of the way of a board coming down at his head. Then flipped backwards with each swing coming at him. He landed barely on his feet dragging his hand only the slick ground. Realizing he was out number three to one, he grounded himself once more the rain pouring down harder.

“Where. Is. Tony. Zucco” Dick bit out.

The man behind him laughed. “This is cute who are you supposed to be hmm? Bat boy?”

Dick seethed clenching his fits harder.

“No..” flashes of his mother burst forward in his anger filled mind. He should have known! He should have done something!

He spun around a nd flung the mud in the mans eyes. Then he did a aerial kick to his head landing once more on the ground as the man crumpled to the ground.

“I'm Robin.”

An explosion of lights burst behind dick's eyes before he was rendered on unconscious!


	10. TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT

A pair of shoes entered Dick's vision as he opened his eyes, a slap against his cheek brought him out of grogginess into the reality he found himself in. He awkwardly sat up do to having his hands tied behind his back.

He found himself in Haley's personal tent. Ignoring the protest in his head he focused on the man in front of him.

“I'm not sure you understand the trouble you're in. Didn't your parents ever teaching you not to stick your nose in other people's business?”

Dick growled as he stared at the brown eyes mocking him. Cigar smoke greeted him then a puff of it was breathed in his face making him cough. 

“Where's Tony Zucco?” He demanded.

“Why do you care boy? What are you a aspiring detective?”

“He's wanted for the murder of-”

“Now, you can't think he would have anything to do with those acrobatic freaks?”

Dick pulled against the ropes that bound his hands. If he could rip this guys head off he would. He told himself to stay focused.

“He was seen on several occasions hanging around the circus.”

“He enjoys the circus has the money to go see it as many times as he wants. Not a crime.”

Dick turned his head to the side as the man leaned closer. “Trespassing and tampering with a crime scene however is.”

“You have no proof. I can...send you behind bars for conspiracy.” Dick shot back.

“Such big words for a small kid.” he Grabbed Dick roughly by the hair of his head. “You best think twice who you're threatening.”

“Clearly you are hiding something, the cops are on there way you-”

Dick's head snapped back harshly as a he was back handed in the face. Then he pulled out a gun jamming it hard under Dicks chin.

“The cops...they can't touch us. This little tough act you playing is earning you the fast track to shallow grave.”

Dick remained tight lipped as he was roughly let go. The man looked around the tent “It's too bad hate to kill ya, but consequences.”  
Dick glared at the other man then with a lucky shot he brought up his legs to kick him square in the head. 

“Not unless I kill you first.” he darkly replied.

The man spat blood on the ground, eyes wide with anger nostrils flaring.

“You insolent brat!” He stood, cocking his gun he pointed it at Dick. “I'll shoot your goddam face off!”

Dick felt his heart thud as he saw the barrel pointed at him. Then a whipping sound through the air, the man let out a pained yell as something sharp connected in his hands. He looked around then stepped back as Batman landed in between him and Dick.

“Should have known this little Bird was yours.” the man seethed. “Boys!”

Batman in a flash cut Dick's binds around his hands hauling him to his feet they dove behind a couple crates as bullets flew int here direction. Batman jumped up and flung two more blades hitting each target in the hands. Then he combat them knocking each one down and unconscious.

Bruce turned to see Dick run out of the tent. He quickly followed. Dick chased after his captor through the grounds. A flash of a gun and he flipped to the side away from the couple shots his way. Dick picked up speed lunging at the man just catching his pant leg as he hit the ground hard.

He let out a yell and pinned the man on his back. 

“WHERE IS HE!” Dick demanded furious kicking the gun out of the mans grasp.

The man heeld up his right hand. “I don't know!”

Dick leaned closer. “You're lying!”

The man gave a dark laugh then drew out a switch blade slicing Dick in his left shoulder and knocking him to the side. Dick grimaced clutching at his wound he got up and went to follow.

Then alarms rang out as police cars came barreling around the corner. Dick didn't care. He ran after the criminal. He had to not fail, not this time.

He was so focused on what he wanted that he let out a shocked gasp as Batman landed in front of him. “Out of the way Batman!”

Batman easily grabbed Dick who instantly fought back against the strong hold. “NO! Let go!”

Suddenly he found himself in the air and then in an ally way out of sight from police. Dick turned to Batman.

“why'd you stop me I had him!” he fumed.

Batman stepped forward. “IN the Car NOW.”

Dick stood in his spot, Batman came up and took him roughly by his good arm. And man handled him over to the passenger seat.

Dick climbed in reluctantly. Batman got into the drivers seat and drove the vehicle down the road.

SILENCE.

The drive back was saturated in tension and anger churning in between them. By the time the car made it to the cave it was an emotional powder keg. Alfred was relieved to see that Dick was safely back but noted the bruising and blood he came forward to help but halted as Bruce thrust up his hand to signal to not do anything of the sort.

Bruce removed his cowl pacing a few steps his back turned to Dick who simply stood his glare evident even without seeing his eyes. Alfred remained still hands behind his back as he waited. 

Bruce turned back to Dick. “Do you have any idea how incredibly STUPID that was!”

Dick remained quiet. Causing Bruce to eye Dick. “You will answer me when I am talking to you.”

Alfred looked between Bruce and Dick. The acrobat remained silent he didn't even flinch as Bruce took him by his good arm and led him over to a table dragging over a chair he plunk Dick on it. He ran his hand over his mouth.

“You will tell me why you did...” Bruce for the first time took in what he was seeing. “Where did you get that?”

Dick self consciously raised a hand to the R but said nothing. Bruce shook his head at Dick's defiance. 

“You will not pull this again.” Bruce warned.

“Unless I want too.” Dick answered.

Bruce stared at Dick then grabbed Dick firmly on each side of him. “You will not do this again, Dick.”

Dick had too, he had to make it right. Did Bruce see that? Dick's anger got the better of him and pushed Bruce away.

“I HAD HIM, you shouldn't have stopped me!”

Bruce let out a irritated breath. “If I hadn't stopped you, you'd either be in jail or worse.”

“I was doing fine!”

“Dick, you're delusional.”

“AM NOT!” Dick shot back. “YOU do exactly that!”

Bruce reached up and ripped the mask away from Dick's eyes. Showing it to Him. “THIS is nothing like me. It took years of study and training! What you did tonight was play dress up and tempt fate!”

Dick reached out to take back what was his. “Give it back!”

Bruce stood. “You will do as you are told.”

Dick reached out again. “Give it back!”

Bruce stared at Dick seeing the anger in his eyes. “You will get patched up and change out of this uniform from there you will go to your room until I figure out what to do with you. Pull a stunt like this again and you will have all of this taken away.

Dick fell silent his blue eyes darkening. He ignored Alfred altogether and ran up the stairs and back into the manor.

By the time he made it to his room he slammed the door shut. He stood slowing his anger, he looked over at the mirror. Bruce was right, what he did was wrong.

He surrendered, accepting his defeat and he changed into his pjama's and lay on the bed. His back towards the door. A few minutes slipped by when a knock sounded on his door.

Alfred stepped in the room and shut it. He stared at Dick taking a breath he walked over tray in hand.

“Master Dick. I'd like you to turn over so I can look at your arm.”

Dick didn't answer. Alfred sat on the side of the bed setting the tray down beside him at the foot.

“Master, Dick. Give me you're respect I think I deserve that much.”

Dick turned inward on himself for a moment before finally he rolled on to his back but didn't look at the butler. Alfred took Dick's injured arm gently in his hand he examined it closely.

“It's not deep but it will need a bandage on it.” Alfred concluded.

Silence

As Alfred effortlessly placed gauze on the cut and wrapped it. His eyes flicked over to Dick.

“Master, Bruce is right. What you did was very reckless. I owe us both an apology.” Alfred said but with not as much harshness as Bruce just acknowledgment.

Dick whispered an apology bringing Alfred's attention to Dick more closely. He reached out his hand.

“Let me look at that bruise. Come on now.”

Dick turned to look at Alfred. The butler was not taken a back at the boys misty eyes he simply examined his face.

“Ice will do the trick. I shall retrieve some.” Alfred concluded.

“It was my fault.”

Alfred turned to look at Dick. “What was?”

Dick turned back away from Alfred. “Everything.”

Alfred furrowed his brow coming over to Dick watching as Dick turned his head into his pillow his shoulders shaking as he wept. As his answer slipped out.

“I killed my parents.”

Alfred sat back down on the bed. “Master Dick. You can't blame yourself for the actions of others. What happened was not your fault.”

Dick wept silently. “How c-come it feels like it does?”

Alfred reached out and gently made Dick look at him. “It was not. You are a child.”

fresh tears fell down his cheeks. “The las...the last thing my mom said..was...was..was. Dick.”

Alfred opened his arms as Dick filled them. Crying into his shoulder.


	11. STUDY 101

It had been mid afternoon the next day when Dick found Bruce sitting at his desk in the study. He had been at Board meetings at Wayne Enterprises all morning. Dick had gone over in his head several different versions of an apology cringing with every attempt. 

Dick stuffed his hands in his front pockets of his hoodie digging his foot lazily against the hard wood floor. Bruce attention on the paper work in front of him. Dick bit his lower lip before stepping into the room.

Then he turned to walk back out then mentally told himself to stop being a chicken and get through with it this brought him back to face Bruce once more. Opening his mouth to speak before he cringed at his attempt and turned back and walked out the door. 

He shook his head and turned back in.

“Good afternoon, Dick.” Bruce said his eyes still on the papers in front of him.

Dick missed the boat. He sheepishly stepped forward. “Good afternoon.”

Bruce stood up from his desk walking over to a draw. Dick watched this whole silence thing was neither one of them was good at.

Bruce glanced over at Dick. “How is your arm?”

Dick blinked. “Huh...it's ok.”

Bruce pulled out a folder placing the paper work inside. He left it on the desk finally turning his full attention to Dick.

“Good.” he walked over to look closely at the bruising on his face and jaw. “Remember to put ice on it. How's your head?” 

Dick shrugged. “I'm fine...I mean.”

Bruce looked at his watch. “Have you had lunch yet?”

Dick shook his head. “I wasn't hungry.”

Bruce stared at Dick for a moment. “Alfred, did explain to me why you've been having trouble eating. Tell me what you feel like and I can bring it in ahead of time.”

“That's ok.” Dick answered. His boat was sailing away into his imaginary sunset.

“You need to eat Dick.”

“I know all I mean't was is...I will eat whatever you have, I'll get over it.”

“hm” Bruce said as he thought, walking passed him to a book shelf.

Dick brought hand to his head knocking sense into him. “Stupid.”

Bruce turned back to look at Dick. “Excuse me?”

Dick felt his ears grow hot as he realized he said it out loud. “I..Not you...I'm sorry. Not for that but.Well, yes for that but what.” He let out a huff. Irritated with himself. “I'm sorry for last night, you were right about everything. It won't happen again.”

Bruce nodded. He wasn't livid like he was last night, Dick wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. He then stepped forward.

“I'm going to go out there again.” he stated.

“Dick.” Bruce warned.

Dick held up his hands in a sign of not wanting to fight. “Please, just hear me out?”

Bruce was curious as to what Dick wanted to say. “Listening.”

“I want to do what you do. Go out and protect those innocent from all the bad guys...to make sure what happens to me doesn't happen to anyone else. Well, at least try to. We both lost people that we can't get back, that in it's self is something we unfortunately share.”

Bruce shook his head. “Dick, you're forgetting that you are a child in my care. I'd be putting you endanger every time we go out there.”

“Let me finish.” Dick said.

Bruce remained quiet. Dick took another breath. “All due respect, I've put my life endanger every single day of my life.”

“Trapeze work is different-”

“Recent evidence proves otherwise. I'm going to go back out there with or without your support...I'd prefer it if I did.”

Bruce was silent as he thought making Dick slightly uneasy but he waited patiently for an answer. Bruce looked at Dick.

“Did you do this with your parents?”

Dick shrugged giving a grin. “Only when I set my mind to something...which was often. They learned to accept it.”

Bruce became serious. “Your not going out there.” He raised his hand up as Dick opened his mouth to debate. “You will need the training and education, meaning you will go to school. When you come home you train and study. Maybe then you will at least know how to defend yourself properly. It will be a lot of work.”

“I can learn.”Dick answered. 

“It will command every aspect of your life.”

“I can learn.” Dick once more reminded.

Bruce memory brought him back to his with the principle. Dick was smart there was no denying that part but this was a monumental task for an adult to do, for a child he would think it was nearly impossible. He knew Dick would stick to what he wants, he wouldn't live with himself if Dick died because he didn't have means to protect himself. If he trained Dick personally he would at least know it would come from a good source.

“Training starts as soon as you are better.” he finally stated

Dick nodded. Then in a few steps he wrapped his arms around Bruce catching Bruce off guard slightly. Dick parted.

“Thank you, I promise I won't let you down.”

Bruce gave a small smile. “We better go. Alfred will be demanding us to eat a meal before it goes cold.”

Dick followed Bruce out of the room.

)))))))

For the next week Dick's focus was simply on study there were days where he was in the library for so long Alfred had to make sure he was indeed a live jokingly saying that if Dick stayed there any longer he'd be a permanent feature if he didn't get sunlight.

Dick's morning runs lasted longer as he listened to lectures and e-books on sciences and medical knowledge.

His meals were eaten with a book propped up in front of him. In between he was led to a section of a cave that was strictly built for combat. When Bruce was on Wayne enterprise duties Alfred taught him how to box simply on defense.

Week two came the worst thing Dick had been dreading.

He blinked and he found himself coming down the stairs pulling at the collar. He frowned as he looked between the two men.

“I hate this costume.”

Bruce stepped forward and adjusted his jacket. “It's not a costume but a uniform.”

Dick was not impressed as he brought his hands up to his perfectly combed hair. “Is the gel really necessary? Feel like a Ken Doll.”

Bruce smiled. “I hated this part too, but it's the academy dress code.”

Dick lowered his hand as Bruce straightened. He soon found himself arriving at the school and immediately wanted to run back to the library he so became a custom too. Bruce noted his hesitation and reached out to touch his shoulder.

“You alright?”

Dick let out a sigh. “I...I never been in a school before. Nervous I guess.”

“That's to be expected but you will be fine. Remember to go to the principle first.”

Dick nodded then took his book bag. Bruce leaned over as Dick held open the door. “See you at four.”

“Yep.”

Dick shut the door and stared at the school before him taking a breath he made his way up to the large wood doors and entered.

For the next few weeks it was rinse and repeat study at home, defense lessons, running, school, homework. 

On one particular day he entered the manor Alfred in tow Bruce greeted him. “Hey, how was school.”

Dick stormed passed him and up the stairs and slammed his door shut. Bruce turned to Alfred for an answer.

“He didn't say a word but had the same feel from entering the car and into the house.”

Bruce followed the direction Dick stormed in and knocked on his door opening it to see Dick sitting on the edge of his bed roughly removing his shoes.

“Hey, what's wrong?”

Dick didn't answer then became increasingly frustrated as the simple task untying his shoe caused him to let out a irritated huff.

Bruce walked over and untied the shoe laced looking up at Dick who avoided his eyes.

“What happened?”

“I hate school.”

Bruce removed Dick's shoe. “Need more information.”

“I REALLY hate school.” Dick threw out flopping back against his bed.

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle. “I think that is just a given very few people love it.”

Dick sat up. “I bet you loved it.”

Bruce scoffed. “I despised it.”

“Then why did you go to school?” Dick asked.

“Because in the end it was the best for me.” Bruce stated removing his other shoe.

Dick sat up. “It maybe the best for you but...not for me.”

Bruce sat back on his heels than reached out to see the black eye Dick was sporting. “What happened?”

Dick sighed. “Dog eat dog world.”

“Still vague.” Bruce reminded.

Dick finally spilled it. “It works for everyone there, it works for you, but for me? I'm some poor circus freak that free loads off of Bruce Wayne. I fought back and I left myself open and this is what I get for it. It was defense I swear. I did alright against one but four was a little much.”

Bruce stood up. “How long has this been going on?”

Dick sighed embarrassed. “Third day I started going. I want to go to a different school please!”

Bruce shook his head. “We all have to do things we don't like, tomorrow we'll have a chat with the principle. This will not happen again.”

The next day Bruce made word on his promise Dick couldn't help but enjoy the looks on the parents faces and the students as they did get a taste of Bruce's wrath. From then on there was no incidents for a couple days and then it amp-ed up more.

Dick didn't say a word to Alfred or Bruce. He needed to learn to fight his own battles, look out for himself.

The first two months flew by. As promised Dick did not go on patrol it was two-thirty am when Bruce turned the corner to go down the hallway to his bed room he let out a yawn scratching the back of his head out of the corner of his eyes he saw a sliver of yellow light he halted his tracks lowering his arm as he saw the light coming from Dick's room.

He made his way over pushing open the door to see Dick laying on the floor pages and books fanned out in front of him. Bruce softened at the sight he entered walking over he knelt down his eyes catching at the amount of work at his feet. 

Forensics 101 and chemistry were the book foundation the rest were notes and answers equations. Bruce noticed something else, he picked it up looking at the written page he set the page down again moving closer to the boy laying down he reached over.

“Hey.” he gently ran his hand along Dick's arm. 

Dick stirred than opened his eyes seeing Bruce he sat up. Blinking. “I...I was resting my eyes.”

“You need to sleep.”

“Five...m-more minutes.” he muttered.

Bruce smiled than patted Dick on his shoulder. “You've done enough for...well over a day.”

Dick barely fought back as Bruce picked him up and placed him in bed. By the time Dick's head hit the pillow he was out. Bruce gathered up Dick's work and placed on the desk by the door. He picked up the page again and took it with him.

Turning the light out he quietly shut the door. 

))))))

The next morning Dick made his way into the kitchen kicking himself that he slept ti'll seven. The smell of coffee greeted him before he entered the kitchen.

“Good morning Dick.” Bruce said.

“I didn't mean to sleep in.” Dick answered.

Alfred chuckled “It's Sunday morning. The day of rest, so I think it's fitting.”

Dick sat at the kitchen counter beside Bruce than froze as he saw his notes. He frowned, but turned his attention to Alfred who slid him over a glass of orange juice.

Bruce set down his coffee and picked up the paper. “Dick-”

“I know I got some questions wrong I'll re do them today.” Dick interrupted.

Bruce shook his head. “You didn't get anything wrong, I did however notice that there are issues-”

“I know, I know I'm stupid when it comes to spelling.”

This caused Alfred and Bruce to share a look. 

“Dick, you're not stupid.” Bruce said 

Dick stared down at his glass. “Not what the kids say at school.”

Bruce placed his hand over Dicks. “Dick look at me. Dyslexia doesn't mean you are stupid.”

Dick blinked then stared at his juice again. “Dyslexia.”

“Were you ever diagnosed with it?”

Dick shrugged. “Barely, had time to go see a doctor, well until I had stomach flu once.”

“Your parents didn't go over your studies?” Alfred asked.

Dick shrugged. “I always did my school work well. I did hide it as long as I could, it's only some letters that mess me up.”

He then pushed aside his drink. “Does this mean I failed? I'll try harder promise. I'll start-”

“Whoa, easy. You haven't failed. Just wanted to let you know if you needed help don't hesitate to ask.” Bruce offered.

Dick relaxed then nodded. “I won't.”


	12. WHISPER IN THE DARK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DICK <3 hard writing this and hard to read back. I like this side of Bruce, even though he's not good with the whole parenting thing, he loves Dick 'I got you.' is a reminder that I have your life in my hands. This is a time jump chapter.

Six Months later

The manor was still. Silence filled by the ever rhythmic ticking of the grand father clock the silver moon light spilled through windows interrupting the darkness that reigned through out the space. What lay beneath was entirely different feel as an agonizing scream resonated and bounced off the cave walls.

“Alfred! Ican'tIcan'tIcan'tI'can't Nnaa!”

Alfred ignored the pain in his own wrist as Dick's grip tightened unforgiving. Alfred cupped the back of Dick's neck as he shook against the pain coursing through him. His black hair in wet strands as sweat coated his body. 

Alfred's suit jacket long discarded the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up to his elbows. This never ending cycle of suffering was stretching in to it's third hour. He had timed each episode shortest lasting for two minutes and thirty-eight seconds; longest was ten. 

“You can. You can do this. Look at me, deep breath.” Alfred firmly encouraged showing an example of it himself.

Dick shook his head letting out a sob attempting to follow the breathing coming out choppy. his blood shot eyes meeting Alfred's. Then he hitched. “M-M-Make it stop..please.”

Alfred adjusted his grip in his left resting his forehead against Dicks. “I have you, ol'chum. I'm right here.”

Dick let out a choked sob and a gasp as the episode subsided once more. His chest heaving sucking in a breath when he could. Collapsing, exhausted back against the gurney.

Alfred reached over and grabbed the damp cloth pressing it against Dick skin knowing for well it was doing little good in calming the effects of the poison in Dick's system.

“Hang in there.” As Dick passed out for the umpteenth time Alfred stood checking the saline drip and looked over at the monitor.

“Bruce, hurry.”

THREE HOURS EARLIER

Robin released his grapple landing on the ground Batman right beside him. as they pursued the criminal in front of them. It had been a game of cat and mouse for the past half hour. He took out his bat a rang and was surprised as this individual dodged it.

“This guy is persistent.” Robin looked behind him. “He's leading us away from the city.”

Batman gritted his teeth. Taking out from his belt he threw out small explosives. The thief flipped out of the way but was knocked to the ground pain ripped through his foot.

He looked behind him at the vigilantes but he got to his feet and continued on. Robin threw out his weighted rope catching him around his torso down around his legs. Successfully falling the criminal.

“I know your tied down but maybe you could give us the time to tell us who you are and was it worth it?” Robin threw out.

The masked man broke free of his binds kick up back on his feet. Robin blinked wide eyed then in a determined huff he ran after him. Batman beside him then they both skidded to a stop as the criminal all but disappeared in the woods.

They both scanned the area. Robin shook his head in disbelief. “He's vanished.”

Batman saw movement above bringing his hands up. “Robin, heads up.”

Robin immediately brought his fists up on the defensive both vigilantes grounding themselves as several black figures dropped from the trees. Surrounding them. 

“Who are these guys?” Robin asked as he took in the ninja attire. Their eyes only visible to them.

Batman clenched his fists tighter as he tried to recognize this new threat. “I don't know, stay close.”

“Batman you are out numbered you will find there is no use in fighting.”

Batman and Robin watched as a taller figure emerged forward from behind the group. Batman did the quick analysis around him. He could take them on he was sure of it on a combative level but not knowing who or what they are is causing him to remain still.

“Who are you?”

“That is not your concern.” the figure stated.

“You purposely drew us here, why?” batman demanded.

“We require your assistance.” he once more stated.

Batman narrowed his eyes. “For what?”

“You will retrieve an artifact, an amulet. If you must know.”

Batman and Robin glanced at each other, this was rapidly becoming odd, raising their suspicion. Causing them to bring there guard up more.

“I will not aid in criminal activity.”

“Not his style.” Robin added.

The silence grew thick as no one moved. The figure then took a step forward. “Perhaps, I did not make myself clear.”

Robin watched carefully until a hiss sounded in the air striking him in the bare side of his neck. He let out a shocked and painful gasp violently sending him to one knee clamping his hand over the sudden injury. He winced.

Batman was instantly beside him. “Robin!”

Dick opened his mouth to speak but ended in a groan instead. Batman turned his attention back to the men before him. 

“What did you do?!”

“Call it incentive Batman. You get us the amulet.” He pulled out a pouch. “We'll give you the antidote.”

Batman stood. “I..”

“Best not waste time. The longer you take, the worst it will get for the boy.” The leader tossed over a case. “Everything you need to know on this mission is on there.”

Robin pushed himself to his feet, hand still clutching his neck. The leader looked at Robin. “Impressive he's conscious. If you think you can treat him with any medical remedies you will effectively kill him.”

“Tick tock, Batman.”

Batman gritted his teeth each figure abruptly left. Running over he picked up the package. He turned, coming over to Robin. “Can you run?”

Robin simply nodded Batman aided him as they ran taking out his grapple he shot it to the nearest pole and landed as softly as possible on the roof. 

“Can you tell me your symptoms?” Batman asked as Robin stumbled slightly but kept going.

“Double vision...balance not to hot.” he managed out.

“Four more roof tops, can you handle it?” 

“I'll try.”

Batman supported Robin around the waist aiming his grapple he shot zipping up landing on the next ledge.

Dick felt the ground shift and lurch below him. Intense dizziness set in he willed himself to follow holding on tighter to Bruce as they swung down to the next roof top. His feet hit the ground; he groaned feeling his weight over power his limbs then sharp pain rattled his head and down his neck. He let out a strangled yell.

“Bruce.” he whimpered.

Bruce quickly caught Dick; who collapsed heavily against him. “Robin Hold on.”

Dick clutched on to Bruce as he was shifted in his strong arms. Bruce pressed a button on his belt shooting to the next roof top and then the next then in the distance he saw his bat mobile screech to a halt around the corner of a deserted street. As soon as he felt pavement underneath his feet the hood of the vehicle slid open.

He swooped Dick up into his arms gently as possible placing him in the seat strapping Dick in place. 

“Robin you still with me?”

Dick nodded once more.

Bruce was in the driver's seat the hood of the vehicle shutting taking the vehicle out of auto pilot he sped out of the street. Moments later he was weaving his way through traffic. He looked over at Robin.

“Robin, talk to me.”

“I can't...think.” he groaned bending forward. “My head hurts.”

“Breathe. Dick, Breathe. Slow even breaths.” Bruce reminded.

Dick tried but it became increasingly difficult to focus on anything. Movement became spastic and artificial light sources becoming blades to his vision bringing out another layer of suffering. He focused on all the training he was taught but it was a battle, frighteningly different than what he was exposed to. His hearing was muffled like he was under water then...he felt his pain transition into something far more alarming, catapulting him into flame and seizing his muscles. He fought the attack with all his being bringing his hands up in frantic desperation to remove cape and tunic. His hands became slow and uncoordinated his brain shut down the command as the burning rickshaw from every nerve ending. He threw his head back a few times against the seat behind him in attempt to get away. He had fought so hard, not to be weak, fought so hard through clenched teeth till his jaw hurt. The sensory overload was too much,somewhere behind the agonizing assault he heard a voice. He went to answer but instead felt something else steal his words clawing deep from his chest and up his throat....

)))))))))

Dick was unresponsive to any of Bruce's questions, knew there was no way to settle his mind or command his focus. He had to remind himself that he had to be the strong one but as Dick physically threw himself so hard in the seat he was in, his legs kicking against the floor and console Bruce reached over to grip Dick's arm.

“Robin! Are you with me? Answer!”

Bruce placed his hand back on the wheel his eyes flicking over as he watched Dick desperately and failing at removing his cape and tunic. He possibly didn't think it could get any worse until Dick slammed his fists against the arm rests than doubled over.

Bruce damn well nearly lost it as Dick scream filled the confine space. Never did he thought that kind of pain could come from a child, that's reserved for those simmering in whatever pits of hell. Not out of an 11 year old kid. Not Dick.

“Hold on.”

He applied his entire attention to plan B Kicking the car up to well passed the acceptable illegal speed limit. Manoeuvring each corner with the skill of any expert street racer. He had to be Batman not Bruce this was a mission...a mission to save the light to his darkness. He pressed a button on his wheel...

))))))))))

Alfred saw the signal on the screen in front of him. He smiled, it had been a slow week on patrol it would come to know surprise if it was Dick calling in to see how he was. He clicked the line to open the channel. He didn't even have time to speak as Bruce voice came out giving orders.

“Alfred, I need you to set out the gurney and have saline and ice on stand by.” Bruce voice held a strain to it that Alfred had never heard from his surrogate son.

“What's wrong?”

“Dick's been poisoned.”

Alfred heart skipped several beats at the news. His stoic manner lost as he asked. “What's your TA?”

Bruce sharply turned the wheel on to a an secluded road. “Five minutes.”

“Will be ready.” Alfred curtly ended as he went to do the task at hand.

))))))))))))))

Dick writhed in his seat gasping against the door as he tried to find a solution to his blight but only succeeded in clutching at anything, his body, the console, the seat, the door. Bruce sped the vehicle down several inclines and straight into the hidden passage. Dick's tension left as the pain released it's hold Bruce reached out his hand.

“Dick, stay with me.” Bruce said knowing the signs of shock when he saw it.

No matter how fast he went it felt like it wasn't enough even as the car landed on it's designated spot. The hood of his car opened Alfred quickly unhooked Dick from his seat. “I Have him.”

Dick let out a strangled cry shaking in Alfred's arms his head falling limply backwards. He rushed Dick over to the gurney and placed him down gingerly.

Bruce removed his cowl as Alfred removed the eye mask from Dick revealing the pain and panic in the blue orbs. He glanced over at Bruce.

“What happened?”

“It was an ambush.” Bruce stated.

Alfred removed the half open tunic from Dick with quick few motions of the medical scissors in his hands. His eyes widened at the reddened skin that bloomed from the back of Dick's neck and down his chest.

Dick let out a wail as Alfred moved his leg slightly to cut away the pant sleeve removing the utility belt around his waist. Alfred set down the scissors and focused on removing Dick's boots bringing out another gasp and cry with each pull and movement of his feet. Finally removing his socks to see the same marking stretching down his arms and legs.

Dick was left in his black boxers and grey tank. Alfred stalked over to the medical cabinet beside him.

“I'll give him a sedative. It will give-”

“Alfred NO!” Bruce arm shot out so quick to halt the other man that Alfred gave an incredulous look at Bruce.

“You give him that he will die.” Bruce solemnly explained.

Alfred looked at Dick breathless form than met Bruce's eyes. “Are you telling me that this child in our care will be left to suffer?”

Bruce heart slamming hard in his chest. a mixture of hurt and anger pooling in his eyes. “Yes.”

Alfred couldn't accept that answer. “I will not Stand by and watch a child-”

“WE HAVE no choice Alfred.” Bruce firmly said

A pain gasp left Dick's lips then he fell limp causing both men to rush closer. Bruce placed to fingers against Dick's throat and let out a relief breath.

“He has a pulse. Hook him up to a monitor and hang a saline drip. He needs to be hydrated and keep his temperature as regulated as possible.” Bruce ordered than took out the tablet thrown to him.

Alfred glanced over at Bruce. “What is that?”

“I was given schematics and what looks to be blue prints to a building.” Bruce said as he brought up the grid of the building in question.

“Why?”

“I have to retrieve an amulet in exchanged for the antidote.” Bruce anger boiled inside him Swiping over to the next picture he was given the location. “I have to go.”

Alfred came beside Bruce and scanned the screen and shook his head. “I don't care how advanced your technology is. It's impossible to get through a fortress like that the walls alone you you'd have to bend steel to get through.”

Dick stirred then let out a choked gasp then let out a scream. Bruce hurried over to Dick.

“Dick, you with me?”

Dick eyes ripped away from the darkness above him willing himself to look at Bruce. He reached out to fist his hand in Bruce's shoulder holding on to the fabric he barely gave his answer as he let out anguished breath then shook.

Bruce leaned in closer. Holding Dick's eyes with his own. “Dick, you have to fight, promise me you FIGHT this with everything you've got.”

Dick let a few shaky breaths tears stinging his eyes. Bruce saw in the striking blue staring back at him amongst the torture a flicker of determination. Then Dick's grip tightened against Bruce's shoulder his eyes slammed shut as he let out yell.

Bruce allowed himself to break away from Batman reaching out to push away the strands of hair that fell in the way of Dick's eyes and pressed his lips to Dick's cheek.

“Alfred will be here. Your not alone.” he whispered in his ear. “I got you. Fight. Fight.”

Bruce pulled away from Dick's hold as Alfred took his place. Bruce ran toward his jet. “I'll leave a channel open. Let me know if anything changes.”

“Will do sir.” Alfred answered. “Bruce.”

Bruce looked at Alfred who held a anger in his eyes that no doubt matched his own.

“You find the Bastards, and save our boy.”

Bruce gave a curt nod placed his cowl back on and hopped into the jet. He fired the engines up and blasted out of the cave.

))))))))))))))

METROPOLIS -11:35 pm

A man entered his dark apartment stretching his back then let out weary yawn. He set down his keys on the counter top and made his way to his fridge. He reached in and took a bottle of water out. 

“I need your help.”

The sudden voice startled the man so much he released the fridge door slightly hovering off the ground glad that the door hid the evidence. He gave an incredulous look at the dark figure standing by the large window in his kitchen then back at the door behind him.

“H-How did you get in here?”

Batman approached him causing the other man to narrow his eyes than made his way to his phone.

“I don't know what your aim is here, but I'm a reporter and have nothing of any worth. If you don't leave now I'm calling the cops in-”

“Can the facade Superman.”

Clark lowered his phone eyes wide as he looked back at the man in front of him. He used his x-ray vision to see the identity of the crusader before him but was shocked briefly to see that it was lead lined then he dropped the act showing his disapproval in a glare.

“What do you want?”

“You're coming with me.” Bruce ordered and lead the way to Clark's bed room He halted in the door way. “NOW.”

Clark removed his glasses setting them down on the counter. He could have said no but the command in the vigilante's voice was hard to break away from not to mention the slight tension in the mans voice brought concern out of the other.

Clark was flabbergasted as his bedroom window wasn't just open.. more like shattered. Batman took out his grapple and zipped up the apartment building. Without a word Clark climbed out the window and flew after him.

Landing on the building he saw in time to see the invisible cloak shut down around the black jet. Batman ran toward it.

“Get in.” he ordered as he went to do the same. 

Clark stood there a moment. “You do realize that I can fly right?”

Bruce turned to him. “Get. in.”

Clark didn't know why he did but he got into the jet. Batman did was in the cock pit the hood closing the cloak coming back on as he launched the jet into the sky.

“Is there a reason you kidnapped me at this hour?” Clark asked.

“If it were not the limitations of my tech I wouldn't be here, I assure you. Not my choice.”

Clark crossed his arms. “I will not have vigilantism in Metropolis, I have enough-”

“You possess the abilities that I need to complete a mission. You save lives daily, I'm asking you to do it for...a boy in Gotham who has been poisoned, he's fighting for his life as we speak.”

Clark lost his edge as he processed the info; he knew in the end, a child's life was in danger. His brow creased as he had to ask the disturbing question.

“What would ever possess someone to poison a child?”

Bruce grip on the wheel tightened. “Evil.”

Clark watched as a screen came up out of the console in front of him.

“Those are the blue prints to the a building in the northern point of Metropolis. A highly guarded facility in it's security system. We need to retrieve an artifact.”

Clark looked over Batman. “Listen, if you let me out now. I can literally be in and out in two seconds.”

“You can't do that, this requires precision. If you trip any alarm of any kind then a panel will close around the artifact and effectively close off all exits and any access to it. Do that it means...”

“No artifact no antidote.” Clark finished putting the pieces together on his own. He frowned. “I want to help but, I meant what I said Superman doesn't do this.”

“I have it covered.” Batman stated. “I mean it, Clark, you do EXACTLY what I tell you. No heroics. I know it's built into you so much it's almost second nature but I can't teach you what I know in the time frame we have.”

Clark looked back at the console. “Understood.”

)))))))))))

Alfred remembered watching a program of the animal kingdom and how when more often than not tap into a primal ferocity when faced with impending danger or threat that has cornered them. It was now he saw it true in humans as he nearly had take all of him to restrain Dick and keep him on the gurney. 

He kicked and fought clawing at Alfred's arms shoulder's neck not out of wanting to do harm to the older man but simply trying cope under the strain of his torture. Alfred had dealt with this before in the military in British Intelligence, men who were under such trauma and gore and had to get them stable enough to get home.

This was different. This is not his colleagues, this wasn't even Bruce he had to usher out of some deep flesh wound, this was Dick. Hysterical, nearly out of his mind in pain words lost among the screaming. 

Alfred tried to talk to him but nothing was getting through. He had to get him to calm evidence of the elevated heart rate the monitor displayed beside him. Something had to break through the storm in Dick's mind. Alfred remembered...remembered a small thing at the time when it had been told to him, Alfred grabbed Dick's arms as firm as he dared.

“LOOK AT ME, RICHARD!” He commanded.

Dick froze in shock at the mention of his full name. His tear filled eyes slowly opening like experiencing something that had been lost for so long. Alfred let out a breath of his own as Dick's eyes did meet his but what he saw wasn't Robin. What he saw was simply a boy completely wrecked, weeping uncontrollably. Like a child who had fallen and hurt himself. Alfred raked his hand through the wet strands of hair.

“That's a good lad. It will be alright, I'm here. Listen to my voice, we can do this.” Alfred soothed.

Dick's mouth quivered. Through a choked sob he confessed what had been a consistent thought that blared through his mind since this all started.

“I'm Scared.” He shook and sobbed harder. “I'm scared.”


	13. DETECTIVE WORK AND ICE BATHS=.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right to where we left off...lol oh, gosh. also the next chapter is in the works. Once again thank you ALL for reading this fic, I don't take comments or kudos or hits for granted. it takes time to do those. you ALL are amazing!!

Dick let out a gasp as he broke the surface of the water. Ignoring the biting cold he took another breath and dunked under swimming over to the locked panel dropping the lock pick as he lost feeling in his fingers. Swimming back up to the surface again. He sputtered than looked to bruce who leaned against the wall.

“Can't feel my hands.”

“By this time you'd be dead or captured.” Bruce noted. You have to push pass the discomfort.”

Dick frowned than looked at the water and ice sloshing gently around he waist. The idea of failure was not appealing to him. He sucked in a breath and dove back down swimming he kicked to the bottom of the cage picked up the lock pick and set to work. This was the seventh attempt in the last couple days, he worked for what seemed like eons before the lock came free. He pushed aside the panel and swam to the next section ignoring the burning in his lungs he worked on the second lock and realized it was different altogether. He dropped the pick and scanned for anything out of place. Searching each corner running his hands a long the edges and found a button underneath. He pressed it and the panel opened he pushed it for all it was worth and got passed but found his vision blackening around the edges

He then felt hands under his arms and than he was coughing and sputtering panting hard. He ran his hands down his face.

“I almost had it.”

“Almost isn't good enough.” Bruce replied pulling Dick out of the water maze. “We'll leave this one for the time being.”

Dick shook as the air greeted his bare skin. Bruce draped over a heated towel around him. “I need to keep doing it or else I'll never get it.”

“Not today.” Bruce answered grabbing a robe and handing it over to Dick who put it on.

A beeping sound caught both there attention. Bruce walked over to his computer sitting down in his chair. Dick came up beside him. “What is it?”

“My satellite has picked up yet another sighting.

“Sighting of what?”

Bruce clicked on several images bringing Dick closer as he saw the image. He frowned. “It's a blur maybe space debris effecting coming in contact with the signal.”

Bruce shook his head. “Not debris. I've calculated it's movement and my initial scan has mapped out speed and trajectory.”

“And?”

“Data shows that it is faster than any kind of automotive and aerial design.”

“How fast is this thing?” Dick asked completely intrigued.

“Fast is not an accurate description nor is it a thing but I believe it to be a man.”

Dick slapped Bruce on his shoulder. “Get out of town, there is no man capable of that. Is this a test?”

Bruce shook his head. Then typed away bringing up newspapers dated back in the early nineties.

“This is documentation and sightings from local papers in Smallville Gazette. People reported being saved miraculously from burning buildings, car crashes, drownings, natural disasters.”

Dick watched as the screen filled up with images of a city and another newspaper.

“This is Metropolis 600, miles west of Gotham. The Daily Planet has also have stories describing sightings of there own. Written by Lois Lane mostly and Clark Kent.”

Dick looked at the two images of the reporters. “Do you think they know who this man is?”

“Yes.” Bruce stated

Dick ran over to grab an extra chair. And sat down beside Bruce. “Do you know who it is?”

Bruce nodded. Dick looked back at the screen he was quiet as he tried to figure it out. He looked at the I.D photo of Clark.

“Wait...one of these two is the blur?”

Bruce looked at Dick. “You haven't heard of superman?”

Dick nodded. “Yeah, but it's a gimmick, publicity stunt. Men can't do what they say superman can.”

Bruce brought up a picture of superman beside Clark Kent’s I.D picture. “Clark Kent isn't from earth.”

Dick blinked in confusion. “He's not human?”

“He is but far more stronger and faster than us. Data I've studied is exaggerated on paper and easily can be dismissed as flawed. I've tested and re did it and came up with the same equations and statistics.”

According to the articles written by Lois Lane, superman comes from a planet called Krypton.”

Dick thought back to the astrology book. “You scribbled it in the astrology book in your parents book shelf.”

Bruce nodded. “I tried to Pin point where krypton would be but...yet to figure it out.”

Dick than smirked. “So, Clark Kent writes abut himself? A bit narcissistic.”

“It's brilliant on his part, no one would suspect a mild mannered reporter to be the man in the sky saving people and stopping trains with his bare hands.”

“Does he have any weaknesses? I mean everyone has weaknesses.”

“Not sure yet.”

“So the blur in the satellite pictures is him?” Dick concluded.

Bruce shook his head. “No.”

Dick titled his head. “NO? Than who is it?”

Bruce leaned back in his chair. “I don't know. I don't have the tech to measure the speed but my hunch is that even superman can't keep up.”

“Superman is faster than a speeding bullet what is faster than that?”

“Sound. Light.” Bruce answered.

Dick sat back in his chair. “Have you met superman?”

“No.” Bruce said as he shut down the screen and got up.

“Why not? I'd like to meet him to get answers from him. Go right to the source.” Dick stated getting up to follow Bruce back up into the manor.

“Superman saves lives, what I do, he strongly disagrees with.”

“You save lives.” Dick reminded.

“Yes, but my methods are frowned upon. Gotham police has reminded me more than once that I push the line.”

“But you've never crossed it.”

“Nor do I hope I have too.” Bruce turned to Dick. “You better go and change.”

“Ok.” Dick went to go then stopped. “I hope I don't either.”

))))))

Dick let out a grunt as he slammed hard against the mat below him. Wincing he cracked open his eyes to see Alfred face.

“Are you alright master Dick?”

Dick got to his feet. “Yeah.”

Alfred offered a hand and hauled Dick to his feet. The boy looked back at the obstacle course. “I studied the books I know what I have to do.”

The butler shut down the training ground. “Rome wasn't built in a day. Try again tomorrow.”

To Dick tomorrow was another day wasted he shook it off. “I can do this Alfred.”

“I have every faith that you can, but for now master Dick supper a waits us.”

Dick surrendered. “Will Bruce be joining?”

“He will be delayed. He sends his best wishes.”

))))))

Dick hadn't seen Bruce knowing that something important demanded his time. Both business and being Batman. He lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, to restless to sleep he sat up and padded bare foot to the door and stepped out into the hallway. He had taken one of his books with him he could just study harder. Maybe he was missing something.

He rubbed his eyes then looked out the dining room window. The sun greeted him as it rose he wanted to get up and do his run, but his energy was low somewhat. He sat back in his chair. Even the idea of making breakfast was not enticing. 

He looked back at the martial arts book. Knowing he'd have to replacing it with his school books by seven at the latest. He laid his head back down he'd just close his eyes for another twenty minutes.

))))))

Bruce entered the dining room reading the latest news 'The peguin strikes again this time robbing the bank aided by the riddler.

“Terrific.” bruce muttered he glanced over. “Good morning..”

He drew his eyes longer on Dick. Surprised to see him sleeping he closed his tablet and walked over to Dick gently shaking him.

“Dick?”

Dick groaned. Then stirred sitting up. “...What time is it?”

“Six.”

Dick nodded than lay his head back down. “ten more minutes he mumbled laying his head back on his arms. 

Bruce set down the tablet. Resting the back of his hand against Dick's cheek, frowning. “Dick, how are you feeling?”

“...”

Bruce softened as Dick sleepily moaned. “Dick c'mon your going to bed.”

Dick reluctantly sat up. “Need to get ready for school.”

Bruce picked Dick up. “You have a fever. School is out for today.”

Dick didn't have a come back instead sinking into Bruce's shoulder. Alfred met Bruce in the entrance way raising an eye brow.

Bruce quickly explained. “He's over done it. Taking him to bed. If you could call the school and say he will be not attending.”

“Yes, master Bruce.” 

Alfred walked over and picked up Dick's book from the table. Digging through his memory on what meals worked best when one has is sick. Soup. Chicken noodle.

Yes, chicken noodle would do.


	14. LIFE IN THE BALANCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter...hope you all like.

Batman lowered his binoculars. Clark beside him as he scanned the layout below them, Clark waited for his instructions as ordered by the vigilante beside him. Batman put away his device and turned to Clark handing him a black ski mask.

“You'll need this. Don't want superman being a thief on the security cameras.”

Clark took it watching as Batman tied his cape around his own waist. Zipping up a coat he managed to get off from one of the guards posted outside. He placed a mask over his face. 

“I didn't think you would worry yourself with your appearance.” Clark simply noted.

“The last thing I need is man hunt for Batman.” 

Clark looked down at the mask in his hand than simply put it on glad that he had his civilan clothes on when the dark knight showed up.

Batman placed a device near the sky light it scanned it and found there was a thin laser grid. Batman took out a gadget that intercepted the grid allowing him to open the window. Glad that it wasn't large drop to the ground below.

Clark x-rayed the area and pointed to a door to their right down the hall. “Looks to be a safe entrance.”

“Looks can be deceiving.” Bruce said as he took out a scanner and sure enough there was another grid.

Moments later Clark followed Bruce's movements giving assistance where needed. Bruce held up his hand to signal to stop than pressed himself closely. Four guards stood at booth ends of the hall.

Clark placed a hand on Bruce' shoulder. “There is nothing behind the door to our right. Just a wall.”

Batman looked to the kryptonian he seemed to be looking at something that he couldn't. “How can you be sure?”

Clark pointed at his eyes but that gave Bruce nothing he simply had to put trust in him. “Then we go left.”

“Nope.” Clark said. Then he turned his head. “I know where we have to go but it's tricky.”

“tricky I can do, tell me.” 

“There is a panel in the middle of the hall but to get there without being seen is next to impossible. If you want I...” Clark looked about him to find himself alone. Then he watched as the four men collapse at their posts. 

Bruce signaled to Clark. “Which panel?”

Clark pointed to the third panel on his left. Together both men lifted it even though both knew Clark good do it with a twitch of his finger. Remembering to not give away their identities.

Bruce scanned the area seeing no grid he dropped down Clark following. Bruce hated the slow pace hoping in the back of his mind that Dick was alive by the time he finished his mission.

)))))))

Alfred replaced the saline bag with a fresh one adding the necessary electrolytes Dick would desperately need to give him help.

Dick opened his eyes his vision cloudy for a time then he felt hands brush along his face lovingly. He furrowed his brow focusing on who was in front of him. His mother' s face greeted him beside her was his father.

“...Mom...dad.” he weakly said.

Mary brushed her hands over his forehead moving the strands of hair that stubbornly refused to stay back.

“Sshhh, sweetheart.”

“She's right Richard, save your strength.” John added 

Dick breath hitched fresh tears stinging his eyes. Not having to say his thoughts as Mary leaned over and pressed her lips softly on his cheek running her thumb to wipe the tears away from his face.

“You are being so brave. We're so proud of you.”

“Mom..dad.”

Alfred turned at the sound of dick's voice. His concern grew as he watched Dick raised his arm stretching out his hand in front of him. Alfred was by his side placing ice packs under his elft arm earning a gasp from Dick.

He looked at the monitor his temperature hitting the 104. mark. Dick weakly tried to sit up.

“Mom..dad..don't go.” He pleaded. Alfred gently cradled Dick's out stretched hand in his.

“It's alright master Dick.” he soothed as Dick shuddered laying back down. Hush, now.”

He picked up the cold cloth and lay it on Dick 's forehead. A part of him glad as Dick's screaming subsided as he became weaker, but his exhaustion harbored a different fear in the butler. He knew if Dick's temperature rose any further it would be truly a test of the boy's strength.

)))))))

Bruce stared at the case across the room. in front of him this was the hard part he had scrambled the surveillance camera's from the outside and inside as they went a long. Knowing they wouldn't have a chance in hell if they screwed up now. He turned to Clark who once more scanned the room not liking the several hidden traps and mechanisms in the walls, ceilings and floor. Bruce tech caught bits and pieces of the evidence. 

Clark frowned. “This more than ever seems like a bad idea.”

Bruce released a breath to calm his racing heart. “We have no choice, be my eyes. Tell me where to go.”

Clark let out a breath of his own. “I'll try my best.”

“Try harder than that.” Bruce ordered. Than he cautiously made his way toward his target.

“Stop where you are. Take two steps forward than one to your left toward the wall a cross from you.”

Bruce did exactly that. “Where now?”

Clark took another breath. “I hope your flexible. You'll need to get to the floor and slowly roll over straight ahead.”

“A laser grid. I see it.” Bruce replied as he took the smartest path.

Clark winced as Batman applied his skill. He stopped where the grid ended. “Now where?”

“If you can you need to jump as high as you can to your right and make your way over between the two glass displays four paces to your left than two to your right. If not this will be over fast.”

Clark held his breath watching in awe as the vigilante proceeded to follow the instructions in a fluid movement. 

“Can I stand?”

Clark broke out of his amazement. “Yeah, your cleat.”

Bruce stood in front of the display case. He examined every inch of it with his own eyes and the tech gear.

The green and blue amulet was translucent a silver cage covering over the jewel. Catching the moonlight through the skylight above him. He went to raise the glass but stopped.

“Do you see anything out of the ordinary?”

Clark scanned carefully and slowly over the case. “I see no hidden compartments. No grids or traps. Both inside and outside the display.”

Batman gingerly lifted the lid placing it down beside him. He reached out and picked it up, sticking it in a case around his waist.

“Lets go.”

Clark shook his head. “Doing what you did in rever-” Clark titled his head as he heard an alarm ringing somewhere behind him.

“We need to get out of here now we''ve set off an alarm.”

Bruce pulled out his boomerrang and fired it at the sky light above him shattering the glass. He caught back his device placing it back in his belt. He went to take out his grapple but soon found himself far from the building directly where the jet lay out of sight.

Batman looked at the kryptonian who simply ran over to the jet. Bruce. Followed jumping once more in the cockpit bringing the jet to life.

Silence filled the space both processing what they accomplish. Clark glanced over at Bruce. “Now what?”

“I rendezvous back in the area when this all started. As instructed to me on the tablet.” Bruce explained.

))))))))))))

Alfred ignored the pain in his own wrist as Dick's grip tightened unforgiving. Alfred cupped the back of Dick's neck as he shook against the pain coursing through him. His black hair in wet strands as sweat coated his body. 

Alfred's suit jacket long discarded the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up to his elbows. This never ending cycle of suffering was stretching in to it's third hour. He had timed each episode shortest lasting for two minutes and thirty-eight seconds; longest was ten. 

“You can. You can do this. Look at me, deep breath.” Alfred firmly encouraged showing an example of it himself.

Dick shook his head letting out a sob attempting to follow the breathing coming out choppy. his blood shot eyes meeting Alfred's. Then he hitched. “M-M-Make it stop..please.”

Alfred adjusted his grip in his left resting his forehead against Dicks. “I have you, ol'chum. I'm right here.”

Dick let out a choked sob and a gasp as the episode subsided once more. His chest heaving sucking in a breath when he could. Collapsing, exhausted back against the gurney.

Alfred reached over and grabbed the damp cloth pressing it against Dick skin knowing for well it was doing little good in calming the effects of the poison in Dick's system.

“Hang in there.” As Dick passed out for the umpteenth time Alfred stood checking the saline drip and looked over at the monitor.

“Bruce, hurry.” Alfred muttered to himself.

Then a couple beeps hiccuped on the monitor before he saw the lifeline run flat. Willing his own heart to not stop. He immediately lowered the gurney down flat interlocking his hands together he started compressions.

“Don't you quit on me now, young man!” he pleaded pumping Dick's chest; he stopped titling Dicks head back he breathed in to Dick. Then resumed back to compressions. “Richard, breathe for me!”

)))))))

Batman waited painfully but did not show his anxxiety. Clark however picked up the quickened heart beat. Then movement caught their attention. Batman stepped frward.

“The antidote.” he demanded.

“We are not fools, give us the amulet.” the leader shot back.

If despise had a posture child it belonged to Batman. The tension grew, Clark stepped forward.

“How about this. I be the middle man I'll bring you the amulet exchange for the antidote. I can make sure no one gets hurt and if you try anything against me it would be a waste of time.”

Clark turned to batman holding his hand out. Batman stared at Clark. “Trust me Batman.”

Batman reluctantly handed Clark the amulet walking the space between them Clark looked at the assassin he held out his empty palm.

“Antidote the same time I give you this.” Clark firmly instructed.

The leader took out a small satchel and as requested both exchanged. The leader smiled as he placed the amulet in the safety of care.

“Well done.” he halfheartedly praised. Earning a glare from the kryptonian.

Clark stepped back as he turned. Something zipped passed his head. Wide eyed he saw batman run and flip over Clark. 

Batman unleashed his roped around the mans neck than towered above him slamming him to the ground.

“Batman!” Clark yelled but saw the anger and intent oozing out of the vigilante.

He yanked the rope harder placing the sharp edge of his batarang into the others throat.

“Do you feel it?” He drew in closer seething as he pressed the edge harder in his victims neck drawing blood. “Are you frightened?”

The assassin gasped, struggling for breath. Nodding his head as best as he could his eyes wide. Batman leaned so close to the other.

“Good.”

The man withered and struggled to get air. Batman applied my pressure on his weapon digging deeper in the mans neck.

“You tell him if he ever pulls this again. I WILL bury him.” Batman threatened with a anger so deep the witnesses weren't sure what would happen next.

Batman roughly released the assassin he stormed passed Clark who followed in silence. Then Batman turned to the other.

“You need to go take the antidote on the out skirts of Gotham. There is a hidden entrance in the cliffs, I'm sure you will have no problem finding it.””

“You can't do it?”

“You're faster than me. Give it to Alfred tell him he needs to introduce it periodically.”

Clark gave a nod. Than was gone.

)))))))))))

Alfred breathed once more into Dick's lungs pumping. One. Two. Dick breath sputtered out and gasped sending the weight off of Alfred's shoulders.

“Good boy, good boy.” he said pressing his fingers to feel Dick's pulse weakly beat against them. He found himself nearly sobbing in relief. 

Alfred ran the back of his hand along his forehead. Then blast startled him he turned to see a man standing in front of him. He protectively stood between Dick and the intruder.

Clark raised his hands up. “I mean you no harm.”

Alfred watched as Clark took out the satchel.

“Batman sent me, said to tell you to give the antidote to him slowly. It's multiple doses.”

Alfred broke the distance hurriedly taking the satchel. Unfolding it he saw the six syringes. He took one out and went to work.

Clark observed silently. Even though he didn't know anyone of these people he couldn't deny the worry for the boy unconscious on the gurney behind the butler.

Alfred tied a band around Dick's arm tapping on the prominent vein. He sunk the needle in and injected Dick.

Just then batman's jet entered the cave coming to settle down in it's spot. The hood opened seconds later the vigilante ran passed Clark coming over to Dick's side.

“Alfred, how is he?”

“I injected the first dose. It is a marvel he has lasted this long.”

Batman looked at the monitor. “Temperature. At 105 pulse is too fast.”

“His heart stopped but got him back. You have arrived in the nick of time sir.”

“Is he going to make it?”

Bruce turned to for the first time take in the kryptonian's appearance. His hair ink black was slightly out of place, his blue eyes a deeper shade of blue filled with concern. Approximately six feet. Bruce approached him.

“We will see.”

Clark cast his eyes down not sure if he liked that answer but it wasn't a no. “I hope it was enough.”

Bruce watched as clark flew gently up in the air. “Good luck.”

“Clark wait.”

Clark furrowed his brow as he looked at Batman. Then watched as batman removed his cowl. “I will not breathe a word of who you are.”

“Something tells me you knew who I was before you arrived at my apartment. So, I thank you for keeping your mouth shut thus far.”

Clark flicked his eyes over where dick lay. “I hope he lives.”

Bruce didn't have time to say what he wanted as Clark was suddenly gone.

“Thank you.”


	15. Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update. Hopefully this is still to your liking. ^_^ never hesitate to tell me your thoughts. Won't lie this isn't the best chapter but it's something. lol

Alfred entered the bedroom half expecting to see the twelve year old boy reading a book not Dick fighting for his life.

“Master Bruce.”

Bruce looked over at Alfred to see him bring in a pitcher of water. “Alfred.”

The older man recognized Bruce's worry. One worded responses his entire being focusing on those he cares about solving any problem that is hurting the ones he loved. Bruce had taken over care of Dick, it was the end of the first full day since this mess started. The one silver lining was that Dick was alive but drifted in and out of consciousness. When he did come to he was weak and lethargic and had been sick to his stomach. 

Alfred set down the pitcher of water and a cup on the tray beside Bruce. “We need to keep his fluids up.”

Bruce nodded. 

Alfred poured a small amount of water in a glass then added a thin white straw. “Hopefully, he can keep it down.”

The grip in Bruce's hand tightened more, causing him to place his other hand gently on Dick's chest.

“Easy...you're safe.” he stated with a deep sense of love that Alfred had rarely seen from Bruce.

Dick's eyes opened briefly then his body slackened as he lost consciousness. Bruce ran a hand down his face, guilt fluctuating into empathy than to anger. Anger that he held toward himself to not seeing it sooner. Anger against his old teacher. 

Alfred came forward placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder. “Do not blame yourself sir.”

“How can I not? Dick's suffering is tied directly to my past.”

“Do you believe Ra's Al Ghul is responsible for this?”

“I went under mental training when I was in the league. How to deal with pain under extreme methods. If it worked for his purpose for a means to gain power to rule humanity, yes, he would not hesitate.”

Bruce's anger slowed as he looked at Dick. “He was a pawn, a victim, to a league he hasn't even heard of.”

“Master, Bruce. We must'n focus on what has been, right now, we help heal the boy laying this bed.”

Bruce surrendered his self loathing, picking up the ice handing it to Alfred. “You should go rest Alfred, you've been through a lot.”

“If that is your wish. Call for me if you need anything.”

Bruce nodded. Alfred walked over to Dick bending over and giving him a kiss on his head. “In the morn, master Dick.”

Bruce rested his hand against his chin watching Dick sleep. Reaching over he dipped a fresh cloth in the bowl of ice water. He dabbed gently along Dick's face, down his neck to his chest. Dipping it back in again. He squeezed out the excess water and lay it over Dick's forehead.

Bruce sighed drifting his eyes over to the monitor. Dick's fever had lowered a couple degrees, his pulse could be slower.

Dick groaned then stirred. “Alfred?”

Bruce took hold of Dicks hand. Dick cracked open his eyes unfocused and glazed over but pushing passed that Dick tried to sit up.

“Dick, you're ok. “Bruce calmly said. “Go back to sleep.”

Bruce knew the effect of this poison and knew the antidote was as unforgiving. To an adult it would be torture to a child it would be barbaric. He's received two doses out of the six injections, first saw little effect, second dose induced nausea. He dread giving the third injection wishing he hadn't brought Dick in his life, not to go through this.

Dick settled. Bruce waited for another hour and was briefly comforted by the fact his ward was sleeping, sleeping meant healing. And that was good.

))))))))

Dick blinked opening his eyes slowly as the morning light softly lit the room. He felt grimy and hot he turned his head slowly to see Bruce hunched over his arms resting on his knees. He saw him raise his hand up to rub the back of his neck. He winced then opened his mouth wanting to say what he was thinking but dizziness took hold he pushed passed the sensation instead.

“Bruce.”

The billionaire looked over to see Dick relief filled him as he saw the glaze on the blue eyes melted to tiredness.

“Hey, how do you feel?”

Dick let out a breath closing his eyes. “Like I was shot out of a plane, landed on a 5o story high rise to fall in the street to be hit by a bus. Twice.”

Silence.

“So, pretty good.” Bruce said.

Dick laughed weakly then grimaced. “Ow..ugh, don't make me laugh. Chest hurts.”

Bruce sympathetically reached over. “Sorry, trying to ease the tension.”

Dick took another breath. “Nice try.” he then shivered. “I'm cold.”

Bruce looked at the monitor frowning, placing the back of his hand against Dick's cheek. “His temperature hadn't changed.

“Your body's way of trying to cope with the poison. Side effect.”

Dick raised his hand to his head then moaned. “My head hurts. Dizzy.”

“Also, side effects.”

Dick lowered his hand, nodded his answer, than regretted it as the room swam. He groaned.

Just then Alfred entered the small metal tray in hand. He looked to Bruce than back at Dick. “It's about time you woke, master Dick.”

Dick cracked open his eyes. He knew what Alfred did for him but he couldn't muster the strength to voice his gratitude.

Alfred approached Bruce who took the needle from the tray. “I have to give you this.”

Dick focus landed on the syringe. Like he had a choice, he shifted slightly then turned his right arm to expose his veins. Bruce pushed past his guilt and tied a band around his arm found the protruding vein and with a controlled breath he placed the needle in the boys arm and injected the antidote.

He released the band and gently as possible removed the needle. Alfred placed the tray down on the end table. He turned to Bruce.

“I took the liberty of contacting his school informing them that master, Dick will not be attending for sometime due to the flu.”

Bruce nodded. 

“I can watch him sir.”

Bruce shook his head. “That's alright, I'll stay. If you could just cancel all my appointments at Wayne Enterprises. I know what lies ahead and it will require my full attention.”

“Will do.” Alfred looked at Dick who had fell back asleep. “He is quite the fighter.”

Bruce walked back to his chair. “It's a good thing. He'll need to be.”

)))))))))))

It was quarter after nine at night when the stillness of the room was rattled as Dick's pain became more than a discomfort. Bruce had wrapped Dick's wrists and neck with bandages as sores opened splattered his skin. This rash decorated his legs and feet even impacting his mouth.

Dick gasped than whimpered as the sting bit into him. Bruce saw a tear escape from his eyes and down his cheek. He reached out and brushed it away. 

A pained yelp escaped passed his lips as he withered back and forth. Then a sob. Bruce walked over to the side of the bed. Lifting the covers he gingerly lifted Dick forward sliding in behind him.

Dick cried softly. Bruce eased Dick against his chest embracing him brushing away the damp strands of hair along his temple.

“Ssh. It's ok. It's ok.”

Dick shifted pressing himself deeper in the warmth trembling and grimacing with each breath. Bruce looked down at Dick his heart breaking as he saw the suffering captured in his face but also saw the fight. 

“Nng...I'm sorry.”

Bruce furrowed his brow at the sudden apology. “For what?”

Dick was silent. Than through a yelp he gave his answer. “For... being. weak.”

Bruce hated himself. He ran his hand through Dick's hair. “You are far from it.”

Dick opened his mouth but choked on his tears as pain washed over him. He shook harder.

Bruce cradled Dick closer to him. He could feel the tremors ripple against his own chest. Bruce thought.

Silence.

Dick wanted to cry for days. He wanted this to end, he couldn't handle it. Than the other part told him to keep fighting and it overwhelmed him because fighting meant pain. He felt himself actually weep against the strong chest in front of him. He just wanted it to stop.

“Someday when I'm awfully low...”

Dick's breath hitched as he listened to the deep voice. Quiet and even

“The world is cold..i feel a glow just..thinking of you...”

Bruce felt Dick steady than if possible shift on his side fist clenching the fabric of his right sleeve. He let out a shaky breath. Than closed his eyes.

Dick focused on the warmth and the beating of Bruce's heart. If not anything else, if he did die. He would be doing it in a place that was warm and safe. 

That would be enough.


	16. The art of having Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a feel good chapter since the last few writing chapters for all fics have been ANGST. I enjoyed this idea hope you do too. ;) oh, also there were two different dates for Dick's birthday. I went for the November 11th. cooler sounding lol

It had officially been two months since the poison incident. Winter in Gotham was a new experience for Dick. The circus would have settled down in a warmer climate to have year round training the last snowfall Dick saw was when he was six. He had pictures to prove it. 

He awoke to see eight inches of snow laying over the manor grounds. Like a shot he made his way down the hall and down the stairs in record time. Fumbling to get his shoes on he grabbed his coat as he exited the back door through the kitchen.

He ignored the bite winter had as he scooped up a handful of snow in his bare hands and threw it into the air. He dipped his head back basking in the quietness of the morning.

The soft breeze chilled his cheeks instantly tinting them red. He fell against the ground scissoring his arms and legs enjoying the moment, but it faded as he thought of his mother. Pushing it aside he got up.

Today he would be happy...today was going to be fun. After all...it was his birthday.

))))))))

Bruce was seated at the table taking a bite out of his toast Alfred pouring coffee into his cup when Dick breezed into the dining room.

“Good, morning!”

Bruce looked at Dick as he took his seat. Picking up his spoon and dipping it into his oat meal. “Good morning.”

“Hey, so what are you doing today?”

Bruce picked up his cup. “I will be leaving for a business trip to China.”

Dick's smile fell. “Oh.” He beamed again. “Well, how long are you going to be gone for?”

Bruce took a sip of his beverage as Alfred sat down beside Dick. “I'll be back on Wednesday.”

Dick took a bite of his meal ignoring the burning sensation on his tongue. Fighting a wince he tapped his spoon against his chin as he thought.

“It can be post poned, right. Yeah, I can wait.”

Bruce cocked an eye brow. “What do you mean?”

Dick smiled dipping his spoon back in his dish. “I need to pick some things up. Oh, actually can Alfred take me into the city today?”

Bruce set down his mug. “Depends, what is it exactly you need?”

Dick smiled. “Tea cups and the fanciest cookies you can find oh, and fun hats.”

“We have tea cups here.” Alfred explained.

“Oh, china but I want tea cups that we can break without feeling guilty about it.”

Alfred chuckled. “I have no problem master, Bruce. Need to pick-up some thanksgiving groceries anyway.”

Dick gasped. “I forgot! Thanksgiving is next week!Fun stuff!”

Bruce blinked, at the happiness spilling out between the space between them. Dick took another few spoonfuls of breakfast.

“I'm going to be late for school. Talk later!” He concluded before he picked up his toast and ran out the room.

Alfred smiled. “Good to see him eating. Even though it is on the run, haven't seen him so excitable.”

“It's his birthday.” Bruce said.

Alfred nodded. “Yes, I didn't forget. I do have everything set for this evening sir, as requested.”

Bruce rose from his seat. “Not good on this surprise thing, I was going to drive him to school today but when the world calls.”

Alfred nodded. “May I suggest you put the world on hold for one day?”

Bruce eyed the butler. “The board would not be-”

“The board has have won leading awards for disgruntled opinions one more tallied to their charts will hardly blemish it.”

Bruce tapped his fingers against his cup as he thought. “I....suppose I can re -schedule.”

“Brilliant sir.”

Dick flew back into the room holding up Bruce's tablet. “School is canceled. Calling it a snow day, seriously, there is a crickets worth of snow coverage and the world ends. Ugh.”

Bruce glanced at Alfred than stood. “Well, I guess that frees up the day for both of us to get...tea cups.”

Dick blue eyes landed on Bruce. “What about China?”

“Turns out the world can wait. I know of-”  
In a breath Bruce found his arms full as Dick hugged him. The abruptness startled Bruce to the point of actually laughing at it. He raised his hand to tap Dick's shoulder.

“Dick...I need to breathe.”

Dick parted and flashed a smile. “Thank you.”

Bruce softened. “Sure.” Go grab your coat we leave in five.”

))))))))

Dick hopped up onto the park bench walking it with ease. Bruce walking down the side walk beside him. “Can I ask you something, Bruce?”

“Always.”

“What did you like to do for fun? You know when you were a kid.”

Bruce was quiet for a moment. “I...liked working with my hands. Model planes, trucks what have you.”

Dick hopped down. “Really?”

Bruce looked at Dick. “Well...I was in a choir once upon a time.”

Where Bruce expected him to laugh. Dick smiled. “That's pretty awesome. You have a...beautiful voice.”

Just when he thought he had Dick figured out he says something like that. Bruce held up the bag in his hand.

“So, are you going to tell me the significance of this?”

Dick's eyes brightened. “Yeah, well, every year for my birthday I would have a theme. It was decided on my eleventh that my twelfth would be Alice in wonderland. Of course it was all done by the draw of a hat. I picked it. I am the caterpillar, dad was the mad hatter and mom...she was the rabbit. We would set up a bench and have our tea party. Dad wasn't big on the whole tea cup idea as long as we could smash them later.”

Bruce lowered the bag. “I see.”

Dick hopped to the next bench. “What was your mom like?”

“Kind, out going, had a temper to her that even scared my father. She always made time for me and him and would fight for the less fortunate. And what was right.”

“Your dad?”

“He...was family oriented in other ways. Showed it in his work ethic, he loved to entertain. Beat me at cards every time. Loved to laugh and make people laugh he was strict but fair.”

“They sound nice.”

“They were. Many people loved them.”

Dick hopped to the next bench. “So, another question. Has Alfred always been a butler?”

Bruce looked at Dick. “You know the answer to that question. You hacked the computer.”

Dick shrugged than slyly smirked. “I like hacking, I'm good at it. Ok, another question.”

“Dick.” Bruce said gently grabbing him by the arm to stop him. “Why are you doing this?”

Dick knew by now that he was better off telling the truth. He sighed dropping to the ground. “I..want to make this a normal 'fun' day.”

Silence.

Dick dropped the act. “But..”

Bruce didn't reply as he set down the bag on the bench. Dick stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

“I remembered another thing I did for fun.”

Dick stared as Bruce knelt down. “What?”

Dick let out a startled gasp as snow was flung at him, he dodged, part of it connecting with his shoulder. Incredulously, Dick stared at Bruce who bent down to scoop up another handful of snow. Dick gave a competitive smile narrowing his eyes.

“You're on old man!”

Bruce ducked away from Dick's throw, it was bent back and forth until Dick abandoned his throwing and tackled Bruce to the ground. Bruce let out a laugh as Dick held on to his control but lost it collapsing to the ground. There they wrestled playfully.

“Mr wayne?”

Both Bruce and Dick halted, then quickly got to there feet. Bruce cleared his throat. both ignoring the snow that powdered their clothes. “Lucious.”

Dick looked between both men. Bruce quickly introduced the tech expert to his ward. “Dick, this is Lucious Fox. He works at Wayne Enterprises.”

Dick held out his hand. “Nice to meet you Mr. Fox.”

“Like wise young man.” Lucious turned to Bruce. “I was informed that you were unable to make it to your appointments today.”

Bruce was uncharacteristically embarrassed slightly, but straightened. “Well, didn't you hear? It's a snow day and besides, today is reserved for something special.” 

“Oh?” Lucious inquired.

“It's my birthday!” Dick beamed.

Lucious warmly laughed. “Well, I best not interrupt such festivities. Happy Birthday young man. I'm simply passing through my wife is shopping around the corner best be on my way. Take care, and see you tomorrow. Mr. Wayne. Be careful keeping up with young blood, don't want to pull something.”

“Thank you.” Bruce bid.

Dick waved his hand in the air. “Bye, Mr. FOX!”

Both watched as the older man left the park.

Silence.

“Layered that on pretty thick.” Bruce noted.

Dick smirked. “Learned from the best.”

Silence.

Bruce walked over to pick up the bag from the bench. “Best get back to Alfred, before someone else sees us.”

Dick nodded. “Well, I guess there's just one more thing left to do.”

Bruce blinked. “What?”

Dick pushed playfully back against Bruce. “Race you to the car!”

Bruce stood for a split second, then took off after him. Might as well, after all the tea cups were meant for breaking.

Today, was Dick's day and it was meant to be fun. Bruce liked that.


	17. Burnt Soup and Cucumber sandwiches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was too cute to not write down. ^_^ Dick seriously, is just. Just. <3 <3 <3 This was my first fic on this site and it is my first idea I dared to share. Has a special place in my heart. Thanks all who gave a chance on me and stuck with it since the beginning.

Dick balanced the tea tray in his left hand filled with a pot of tea and a upside down tea cup on it's saucer. Beside the cup was crust less sandwiches and a tall vase with a single flower he bummed from a vase in the downstairs foyer flower display. A napkin draped over is right shoulder and the morning newspaper tucked in his mouth as he fumbled into the bedroom.

Alfred looked over at the sudden presence in his company, expecting to see Bruce but then did a double take at precarious display Dick put on as he made his way like a tight rope walker over to the end table.

“Master, Dick.” Alfred stated hoarsely as Dick awkwardly set down the tray.

Dick blinked then breathed out as he removed the paper from his mouth. “Good afternoon, Alfred.”

Alfred was propped neatly in his bed in his sleepwear, a book laying in his lap. He watched as Dick counted with his fingers as he eyed the tray. He frowned then it clicked, he looked at Alfred.

“I'll be right back!”

Alfred opened his mouth but found himself alone. He listened to Dick's footsteps running down the hall then the sound of drawers being opened. Moments later Dick was back in the room. A silver bell in his hand he set it down on the tray then moved the end table at a more retrievable level for Alfred. Once he was satisfied he smiled at Alfred.

“You have ginger lemon tea. Good for the throat, my mom said and I made cucumber sandwiches and soup will be arriving shortly. Chicken noodle. And I have the mornings newspaper you might be interested in it.” Dick recited 

Alfred sniffed, bringing hand to his nose for a brief, very brief moment but iwas enough for Dick to notice.

“I'll be right back!”

Alfred couldn't help but chuckle at the enthusiasm as promised Dick reappeared with a tissue box in hand. He pushed the tray over slightly to make room. Dick frowned, then picked up the box made his way to the opposite side of the bed and plunked it down beside Alfred.

Alfred titled his head as Dick stuck his finger in his mouth then removed it holding it up in the air.

“Master, Dick what may I ask, you are doing?”

“Checking for draft, don't want t catch a chill.” Dick said as he mapped out the invisible path.

Alfred laughed. “It's a little too late for that I am afraid, my boy.”

Dick gasped. “What! Why didn't you say something?”

Alfred shook his head as Dick whipped back out of the room moments later Dick emerged with a arm full of blankets, Alfred immediately recognized the set from Dick's bed. 

“Master Dick, you mus-”

Dick 's foot tangled in the loose sheets sending him crashing to the floor. Alfred removed himself quickly from the bed and was instantly by his side.

“Are you alright?” Alfred asked as he saw the mop of black hair move then a voice mutter something along the lines of aborted swear word and 'ow'

Dick huffed patting down the hump of blankets to look at the butler. His eyes wide. “Dude, what are you doing out of bed!”

Alfred reached and stopped Dick. “I realized that I don't have to bird watch this season.”

Dick furrowed his brow ever so slightly.”huh?”

Alfred laughed. “You are a hummingbird, master, Dick. You mustn’t go to such an extent for me, really I have-”

“You did for me.” Dick stated resting back on his heels.

Alfred titled his head. Dick looked down at his hands. “You...took care of me when I was 'Really' sick and I just wanted to return the favor.”

Alfred softened. “Master, Dick. It is not your job to care for me nor does my helping you come with any strings.”

Dick frowned. “But-Bruce is working and you can't be up and about doing stuff. I have to be more than just some circus stray you feed and tuck in at night. It's..I mean. I can do my share I'm-”

Alfred hooked his thumb under Dick's chin lifting his head so he could look at the guilt filled blue. “Dick, you are a child. And you are NOT a stray, you are family.”

Dick rolled his eyes then with a groan plopped his head into the mound in front of him. Alfred smirked than patted him on the shoulder.

“Come now, lets both get up off this floor and try that chicken soup.” Alfred coaxed then was startled as Dick shot his head up in a gasp.

“SOUP!”

Alfred was not as quick on his feet as his agile surrogate son who announced that he would be right back for the third time as he faded down the hall.

Bruce entered the front door to see in time Dick flooring it into the kitchen the smell of something burning soon greeted his nose. Bruce set his keys down along with his brief case on the floor and immediately followed where Dick went.

His eyes widened at the sight of his usually manicured kitchen in what would look like a hurricane of cutlery, pans, and dish towels he landed on the acrobat as he removed the soup from the stove and let out a a hiss at Bruce would more than assume be the evidence of burning odor that filled the space.

“Dammit!” Dick huffed.

“Burnt.” Bruce stated as Dick whipped his head in the direction where Bruce stood hands resting in his pant pocket.

Dick scoffed. “No. Burnt I can salvage, scorched, not so much.”

Bruce walked over taking the handle of the pot he peered into it. “hmm.”

Dick groaned then grabbed the pot. I better start soaking and we need new pots.”

Bruce turned his eyes to Dick then back, closely, at the pot graveyard currently displayed in his kitchen. Dick ran hot water into the sink and soaked the pot and then drowned it in a generous amount of soap.

“I think I should invest you in some cooking classes and or take home education in school.”

Dick wiped his hands on the dish towel on the floor. Earning a cocked eye brow from Bruce. “It's my dirty towel.”

Bruce crossed his arms. “And what are the rest?”

Dick blinked then looked at the scattered fabric around him. “One on the table is for furniture. The one on the bar stool is window and the one by the counter top is for cabinets and the one on the cupboard door by the stove is for counter tops and the one by the pail is for the floor.”

Bruce stared. Not what he expected. Dick dug his feet into the floor a sign Bruce recognized for when Dick was ashamed/or sorry. 

Dick avoided eye contact to not show weakness. The big three for this kid was not happy. “I..know the kitchen is ground zero but I worked my way here.”

“You've been house cleaning. For how long?” 

Dick shrugged “Not until you left. I mean, it's not the entire manor but..I did the high traffic areas and well, my room, but I'll have to remake my bed.”

Bruce stepped forward. “Are you not feeling good?”

Dick looked at Bruce. “I'm good. Why?”

“Not many kids I know would willingly clean a house. Come to think of it, my father punished me by making me do house work.”

“Well, you can look on the bright side you didn't have to very long.” Dick's eyes widened then in embarrassment buried his face in his hands. “I didn't mean it like..I”

Bruce placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. “Dick, you should take a break. You're crashing.”

Dick lifted his head. “I still need to finish and I have to make something.”

Bruce grinned. “A safe choice is crackers and cheese and I happen to know Alfred is a fan of plumb jam. All are in the pantry.”

Dick gave an appreciated smile. “Thanks, can you go tell, Alfred that lunch will be delayed.”

Bruce nodded before Dick hurried out of the space. 

))))))))

Alfred looked up from his book as Bruce knocked gently on the door. “Master, Bruce I thought you had a meeting at one?”

“I did but blew it off.” Bruce answered seeing the neatly folded blankets on the floor. “Lunch is going to be a little late.”

Alfred closed the book. “Yes, I did receive the smoke signal. He means well.”

“He always does.” Bruce stated with a smile. “How you feeling?”

“I'm a bit tired, but I will be fine by tomorrow. Master, Dick seems to treat me as if I had the plague.”

“He cleaned the 'High traffic areas.' Keep in mind the kitchen is out of order as of this afternoon. I'll have it sorted by next week.”

Alfred smiled knowingly. “I suspected something along those lines.”

Just then Dick entered with a small plate of crackers and cheese a dollop of plumb sauce on the side. He frowned as he came forward with his offering.

“Sorry, Alfred, but...just don't waste it you need your strength.” 

Alfred took the plate. “Thank you master, Dick.”

Dick nodded then looked over at his bedding. He walked over and picked it up in his arms. “See, you at dinner.”

“Looking forward to it.” Alfred answered warmly.

Bruce gave a encouraging pat on Dick's shoulder as he walked by. After the boy left Bruce came forward and placed a hand to Alfred's forehead.  
“No fever. That's a good sign.”

“We brits are a tough lot.” Alfred kidded.

Bruce smirked. “Dinner, will be take out. Fish and chips?”

“Such a cliché, master, Wayne.” Alfred answered picking up a cracker.

Bruce sat down at the side of the bed. “Well, what do you expect?” He reached over and took a cracker of his own. “As, you say. You are British.”

Alfred warmly chuckled. Then eyed the plate. “If my memory bank serves me well. I believe this is your personal remedy for sick butlers.”

Bruce took a bite of his cracker. “Never known you to complain.”

“Never, master, Bruce.” he took a bite of his cracker.

Bruce looked over at the tea pot. “Have you even tried it?”

Alfred followed Bruce's attention then back at the plate. “Something tells me that this will be just fine.”

“He has a good heart.” Bruce stated

Alfred genuinely smiled. “Yes..he does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a bad fic. I've written worse lol!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy updates Batman! Not sure if anyone is still reading this fic been long. *offers plate of cookies. *psst they're even gluten free. :) :P

“Would you prefer feet for hands or hands for feet?”

Bruce typed on the computer as Dick balanced along the rails along the second level display. Bruce paused in thought than resumed typing.

“Hands for feet.”

Dick nodded. “Same.”

Bruce glanced behind him to see Dick reverse his forward pace. Placing each hand behind him Bruce couldn't help but smile at how effortless Dick made things. 

“Hey, have you ever dismembered anyone?”

Bruce ceased his typing turning his chair around to face Dick as he jumped down. “Once and it wasn't a person but a stuffed bear my father gave me.”

Dick slid down the stair rail than laughed. “Wow, you had no friends as a kid didn't you?”

“No I didn't.” Bruce stated a bemused look before he resumed his attention back to the screen. “Why the question?”

Dick walked over and hauled himself up to sit on the table beside Bruce. “Kid asked me at school if I had ever done an embalming which lead to other interesting debates.”

“Good for the mind. You did play it down though right?”

Dick smirked. “Award-winning performance. So, I read the newspaper, calling us the 'dynamic duo', fun.”

“I guess.” Bruce answered almost a second thought as he fell silent.

Dick caught the change. “What is it?”

Bruce brought up more news footage. “Superman is missing.”

Dick hopped down coming closer. “Really? I mean the guy literally could be anywhere in the world or he could have slept in.”

Bruce shook his head. “For three days he has been in active. Unlike you and me people wouldn't question it, always plan our patrolling with breaks anyway. Superman is a savior to many, he is constantly moving be it superman or Clark Kent.”

Dick frowned. “Not many people who can take out superman, because, well, he's super.”

“You're right, which makes it even more alarming. Superman has a arch enemy, resides also in metropolis.” Bruce explained clicking a few more buttons to bring up a an impressive profile. Dick bent forward to look at the face.

“Lex Luthor? What's so special about him?”

“Luthor is the most powerful man in Metropolis but this goes beyond his ego and jealousy. Superman is a threat to him and not only does he have the money but the drive and obsession that has no cap, he is dangerous as he is brilliant. If he wants superman out he will find away to do it and than apply it to the fullest.”

“So, you, but evil.”

Bruce glanced at Dick than back at the screen. “Fair.”

Dick straightened. “So, we're going to metropolis.”

Bruce gabbed hold of Dicks arm. “Hold it. Who says we're going to Metropolis.”

Dick leveled his posture locking eyes with Bruce. “We're going Bruce, he saved my life we have to save his. Besides, you know deep down I'm right.”

Bruce released his arm. “...Go suit up.”

Dick flashed a appreciative smile before racing off to his display clicking the panel open he gathered his suit and gear. Darting passed Alfred with a Hi and sorry as he bumped his arm against Alfred's side. The butler laughed than came over to Bruce tea and tray in hand.

“I take it tea is off the table.”

“He tends to forget I am the one in charge.” Bruce stated as he stood from his seat. “I've noticed lately that when he makes his mind up on something it is extremely difficult to change it.”

“A bad thing, sir?” Alfred asked as he set down the tray on a small table.

Bruce thought. “It..a double edged sword.”

“I find that, Master Dick only has such episodes when he cares very much for something. He has a strong sense of what is right. Very few have that.”

“Perhaps, you're right.” Bruce agreed as Dick reappeared in his gear. Bruce couldn't help but smile at the speed in which Dick had assembled his gear. He clapped Alfred on the shoulder. “Coms.”

“Always, sir.”

Bruce made his way to his own suit. Noticing Dick had left his civilian clothes in a heap in the corner.

“Bruce, c'mon time is ticking!” Dick called from the bat -mobile.

Bruce suited up; taking a fraction longer than Dick would like. His impatience shown as he shifted the weight of his foot to another, Bruce grinned ever so slightly before he made his way to the jet.

Dick blinked then followed. “Wait. We're flying.”

“Yes.” Bruce simply answered jumping into the cock pit.

Dick stood for a moment longer than climbed into the passenger seat. He hesitantly buckled himself in as Bruce brought the jet to life.

“Alfred this mission will take awhile no doubt, if anything sh-”

“I'll have all things covered sir.” Alfred's voice filled the cabin. “Safe returns master Bruce and you as well, Master Dick.”

“Thanks, Alfred.” Bruce grabbed hold of the handle beside him sliding it forward propelling the jet out of the hidden runway.

Dick opened his eyes, releasing the grip on the arm rest. Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Bruce tapped a few buttons bringing the cabin light to a dim red. “First, time in a plane?”

Dick shook his head. “Just..been awhile. Plus, this has more kick than a passenger jet.”

Bruce nodded. “Dick.”

“Yeah?” Dick asked running his hands up and down the exterior. Enjoying the feel of it.

“This mission is not your typical Gotham run. Luthor is dangerous and will no doubt have many defenses and endless resources to feed them. You do exactly as I say.”

“Got it.” Dick frowned then looked over at Bruce. “Super..Clark. Do you think he's ok? I know that he's strong but. I want him to be safe.”

Bruce memory took him back to that first meeting. However, they were strangers as strangers could get but despite their differences. He trusted him. 

“Me too.”

))))))))

Sooner than Dick would have liked to have prepared He had to let himself surrender to Robin even more so to Batman's instructions. Fifty percent, observation. Twenty percent elaborate plan details, on the Lex Corp Industry grounds, studied on the flight to said destination. Batman lowered his bionoculars handing them over to Dick.

“See the skylight east end of the building?”

Dick searched then nodded. “Yeah. Our entry point I take it.”

“Yes, but remember that once inside, we will have to disarm the security system no doubt going to be guarded.”

Dick looked over at Batman. “I'm sure, you have the tech handled on it. Lemon squeezy.”

Batman straightened from his crouched position. “Last time, I had enlisted superman to help. I had no worries because he was indestructible. Now, it's different.”

Robin understood the unsaid 'You are not' he smiled. “I get it.”

“Good. Batman took out his grapple. “Move out.”

))

Faithfully Robin followed instruction. Disarming security be it man or system, Batman had half expected this kind of op to be challenging for Dick but was relieved to find he was wrong. This was smooth that is until they nearly were faced with Luthor himself. Batman shot out his arm to stop Robin.

“What is it we can take him on?” Robin whispered.

Batman peered around the corner. Taking in the room. “This has been too easy.”

“Or consider this, maybe they under estimated our ability to break into this place.” Dick moved forward. “I can take him out.”

“Are you going to come out and introduce yourself Batman.” Luthor called out.

Both vigilantes were taken a back by the acknowledgment. Batman watched as Luthor turned to face their direction.

“I have been aware of you the moment you by based the fifth security protocol. I must say I am more than annoyed with myself that I did not see it sooner. Next time perhaps.”

Robin tapped Batman's arm. “He's trying to distract us, I know where Superman is.”

Batman looked at Robin who simply replied. “I saw the schematics on the bat computer and your very detailed, very transparent notes.”

Batman truly did under estimate how much Dick had absorbed in their months of training. Luthor approached the darkened hall.

“Come now, don't be shy. I simply want a chat.”

Batman gave the go ahead to Robin's appreciation. Bruce reached out gripping Robin by the arm. “Things go south, contact right away.”

“Right back at you.” Robin replied than back tracked his foot steps coming over to a panel on the ceiling.

Giving himself distance he propelled himself up. Glad for the gear to dismantle the panel from a vertical position. Effortlessly he found himself inside the ceiling, he clicked his ear piece. 

“I'm in. Robin out.”

“Time waits for no one, Batman.”

batman stepped out Luthor smiled. “Was that so hard?”

Batman studied the space then Luthor himself. No weapons, but there was a reason..there always was. Luthor smugly smiled at the silence between them.

“Not much of a talker.”

“..What have you done with Superman?”

Luthor chcukled darkly then shrugged. “Really, I must say I am surprised that the bat of Gotham would come to save the savior to the world. He was right.”

Batman's curiosity was peaked slightly. “Who?”

Luthor slipped his hand in his pocket. “A known acquaintance. Wears purple has a thing for face paint.”

Batman felt his heart rate quicken as it hit him. “What does a billionaire want with the Joker?”

“I didn't want anything from him...However, his interest in superman so he could test you. Well, I have to say I was more than intrigued.”

“Test?” Batman answered. The growing sense something was off filled his mind. “Why?”

Luthor expression darkened. “Because he can.”

)))))))

Robin kicked out the panel dropping down into the large space. He quickly had his device on his wrist scan for any obstacles in his way. He frowned, he had prepared himself to encounter several hindrances but other than bumping elbows and hips in closed spaces it was a breeze.

“Weird.” he said to himself walking further into the room. Studying his surroundings as taught he raised his fingers to his ear piece.

“There are many strange things in this world.”

A voice snatched his attention. Snapping his head over to see a man emerging from the darkness, Robin started from the black and white shoes up the long slender body adorned in purple and green. His eyes settled on the neck tie as his brain fired off the criminal profile this matched. He swallowed louder than he thought or maybe because his heart was pondering in his ears.

He forced his eyes up to the pale face a sinister flare on his lips as red extended passed the intended space a sharp nose. Before he knew it he found himself staring into the soulless green eyes, the pounding in his ears ceased, on the fact his heart stopped for a few terrifying moments as the name to the profile sat on his tongue.

“Joker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more!


	19. Robin VS..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update!! Yay! about time right. ^_^

Robin skidded across the floor as the harsh impact of the kryptonian fist cracking the ground where he once stood. 'Thrust, thrust, perry' became nothing more than a silly footnote in Dick's mind as he reacted only defensively, he had no choice. He was a kid against a super powered, mind controlled, by a crazed clown, sponsored by a billionaire with a God complex. So, so now he simply needed to keep one step heck, make that two ahead of ..Superman, Clark.

Dick's muscles were feeling the strain as he gripped the metal pipe made available to the debris field He easily flipped away but the layer of sweat on his brow showed that his body was not liking this and even the mind over matter techniques he had studied seemed eons away one thing clear...

Where was back up? Where was Batman? Where was Bruce?!

Blue eyes encased with red fixated on him, he let out a cry, ducking out of the way from a blast of heat. He reached into his belt, kryptonite...what kind? He knew the cage wrapped around superman's chest was supplying the exposure to some radiation. Wasn't green it was..Dick shot off his hook zipping away from the punched aimed for his head. He looked down. It was...red. Red kryptonite had to be aggression. way,way, too much of it.

He released the grapple letting himself fall twisting in the air he landed on the back. Ducking his head away from the snatching hands. 

“Don't worry superman. I-I can totally help you J-just.” Dick felt it in how the hero braced himself. Strength powering in his lower half. “Shoot! Shoot!”

Dick released himself as Superman launched himself up against the ceiling. Dick smacked against the floor hard knocking the wind out of him. Eyes wide he rolled out of the feet that smashed down beside him.

He rolled back taking out the gadget. Then let out a cry as he was lifted by his cape, he swung out his feet connecting with the others face. Then pressed a hidden button on the sphere in his hand releasing a plume of blue aerosol gas.

“Fall asleep big guy. You..GHA!” Dick felt the sting and burn of his arm been pulled sharply. He made direct eye contact, hard not to as a he was yanked forward so close Robin felt the warm breath brush  
his face as Superman growled out. He clutched onto the forearm with both of his hands.

“Superman..you don't want to kill me. It's Robin, Batman we're you're..nng Friends.”

“I wouldn't waste your time there little bird, he isn't home in that alien noggin of his.” Joker cooed out as he observed from his spot in the shadows.

Robin struggled, legs kicking in the air. He turned his eyes over to Joker than caught something a miss. Analyze what are you missing..he then saw it. Reaching into his belt with one hurra he threw a shard at the criminal clicking a button on his suit. Released an electrical charge as soon as the shard lodge in the others shoulder.

The Joker let out artificial mechanical wail. Robin gave a satisfied smirk but it vanished as he watched the entire contraption jerk and twist as he saw a glow rising up from the core. Knowing what it was Dick used both feet to kick away from Superman's grip.

“Superman! Snap out of-”

A hand slapped him against his torso sending him flying into a wall.

)))))))))

Batman slammed Lex into the wall raising him a few inches off the floor. “What have you done Luthor? Speak!”

“It's purely experimental Batman, you are a man of science I'm sure a part of you can appreciate-”

An alarm blared to life, Batman hands dug deeper into the man's suit. “What is that?”

He saw the panic in the other's eyes. “Oh, no...unless you want to be charred remains I suggest we get out of here. As in now.”

“I am NOT leaving Robin.” Batman growled out.

“The boy is nearest to the blast zone, he is most likely dead, we however have a chance.” 

Luthor grunted then choked out as Batman Pressed his forearm against the other larynx. 

“You damn coward. Give me the access code. NOW!”

“I..I would if you.w-would let.”

BOOM!

Batman felt heat then suddenly the world zipped by. The cool night air greeted him Luthor gasped and coughed a few feet beside him. Ignoring him batman looked over at the warehouse engulfed in flames. Dread began to rise in his chest.

“No.”

“Batman.”

The vigilante turned to the voice. His relief washed over him as he saw Robin standing a couple feet away and beside him was Superman.

“Robin.” he walked over to him his keen eyes seeing the boy favor his left side. “You're hurt.”

“I'm fine.” robin beamed. Then grimaced as he felt a twinge of pain in his ankle. “..For now. Waiting for the adrenaline to wear off.”

Batman nodded. Superman managed a step forward. “Batman..I'm sorry. I didn't..di”

Batman caught the kryptonian as he passed out. Robin rushed forward. “Superman! Is he ok?”

“I think so..he's been through hell.” Batman hoisted Superman over his shoulder. Making his way to the jet. “Come, Robin.”

Robin looked over at Luthor. “What about him?”

“he is not worth our time. Right now, Superman is our priority.”

Robin glared at the billionaire as he sat up right. “You're lucky, Superman as a savior complex. I suggest you don't do this again or you'll have to deal with me.”

)))))))))

The Bat cave.

“Ow!” 

Alfred gave an apologetic look as he set down the iodine. “I'm sorry, master Dick, but some of these cuts need just need a little more care then the rest.”

Dick smiled back. “It's ok, I just *yawn, forgot how much that stuff stings. “

Bruce came forward. “You will need to take it easy tomorrow.”

“I can handle myself fine.” Dick shot back.

Bruce shook his head. “No debates, you fought hard and nearly were.”

“A few bumps and bruises come with what we do Bruce. It wasn't your fault. Do..you know why Luthor made a robotic version of a psychopath.”

Bruce crossed his arms along his chest. “Not sure, an experiment is all he said. I'll have to dig deeper into Luthor's interests.”

“If you ask me he as crazy as nay criminal in Gotham.” Dick added then jumped as Alfred attended his ankle.

“Perhaps.” Bruce turned to look at Alfred. “How bad?”

“Hmm, not broken but badly sprained. Ice and keeping it elevated is the recommended treatment.”

Dick frowned. Then hopped off the examine table. “I'm good Alfie, really. I just..ow!”

Alfred supported him as hobbled to the left. “I'm afraid not Master, Dick. Let me rephrase. It is highly recommended.”

Dick looked to Bruce. “Bruce.”

“Listen, to Alfred. Dick.”

“The one time I wanted to prove to you I'm not a screw up and then I go and gimp myself.” Dick pouted as Alfred helped him back on the table.

“I think I was the one who gimped you.”

everyone turned their attention to superman as he made his way over. Bruce met him half way. 

“You should take it easy.”

“I'll be fine, thanks to both of you.” Clark stated not moving Bruce's arms away fom him. Grateful for the support. 

Dick winced as Alfred focused on wrapping his ankle he met Clark's eyes. “What?”

Clark guilt rippled through him. “..I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt. It won't happen again.”

“it wasn't your fault, Clark. I don't blame you. I'm just glad you are ok.” Dick beamed. “Besides, now we're even.”

Clark furrowed his brow. “Even?”

Dick's smile lessened some as he thought back to when he was sick. “You..helped saved my life, I couldn't just stand by and not at least try to save yours. I just didn't realize how difficult it would be, but if I had to do it again. I would.”

Clark smiled. “If there was ever a good example of of a hero. It would be you.”

Dick surprise showed in his face as he looked at Bruce then back at Clark. “really? You think I'm a hero?”

Clark laughed. “Yeah, I do.”

Dick looked at Alfred. “Do you think so?”

Alfred. Rolled down his sleeves as he finished his task. “You have the tape and gauze to profit master, Dick now if you will excuse as I get your trophy.”

Dick cocked an eyebrow. “I get a trophy?”

Bruce gave a knowing smile. As Alfred returned moments later with crutches. 

“Yes, two. I could engrave them if you want.”

Dick gave a disapproving huff. Pointing at his face. “Do you see this look? I'm not amused.”

“Oh, I thought you were laughing on the inside.” Clark threw in.

Dick turned his eyes to Clark. “You thought wrong.”

Bruce let out a sigh of his own. “It's getting late. Alfred help him to bed and Clark you're not going anywhere.”

“But-”

“it's decided.” Bruce firmly ordered. As he followed Alfred and Dick out of the cave.

Clark couldn't help but smile. As Bruce shifted his weight he waited patently by the panel as Alfred and Dick were first to take the elevator. “Anyone tell you, you smile too much?”

“All the time. Anyone tell you you need to smile more?”

“Yes. But I find we share the same response.”

“Oh?” Clark asked as they stepped inside the elevator. “And what's that?”

As Bruce pressed the up button. He gave a slight smirk. 

“We couldn't care less.”


	20. The Art to Coping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp! Two updates? you bet your bippy there is! cheers!

Bruce took a bite out of his toast as Alfred poured him coffee. “Good morning, Alfred.”

“Good morning sir, may I suggest you par take in more than just the multi-grain slices.”

“You don't have to do everything Alfred.” Bruce replied as he continued to read the paper in front of him.

“Yes, but clearly the difference is, I have the more appropriate outcome. I shall summon more of a meal fit more than a field of mice. And may I just say..” Alfred walked over to the window taking hold of the curtain. “That we spend at least mornings not shrouded in darkness.”

“Point taken, Alfred.” Bruce shot back.

“Sir.”

Bruce pulled his attention away from the paper to look at Alfred. “What is it?”

Alfred pointed at the window. “Best see for yourself.”

Bruce rose from his chair making his way over to see Dick running as he normally did in the mornings but it was as if something were chasing him then just a typical exercise routine.

“He was restless the last few nights.” Alfred noted.

“I've noticed as well. Bat cave surveillance shows him training for a full hour and a half prior to his morning run.”

“As much as I'd like to lecture you on the comforts of privacy, I ask do you think this him trying live up to your image?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Master, Bruce. Be it Batman or Bruce Wayne you are his only role model, his only form of companion ship.”

Bruce was not sure how to feel on that. “..So, your saying he needs friends? He has them at school I'm sure.”

“I believe you are the only one who has assurance in that matter.”

The sound of the back door opening and closing as broke the conversation as Dick entered the room. “I'm having a shower first. Feel sticky.”

Bruce nodded. “Ok.”

Bruce caught the encouraging glance from Alfred. Clearing his throat. “Hey, Dick..”

Dick paused turning back. “Yeah?”

Bruce cleared his throat. “Is..everything good, chum?”

The sudden nickname of sorts caused him to receive odd looks from his fellow house mates. He secretly, thought it was a efficient idea, but maybe not the best. Dick smiled. “Yeah, I'm good..can I shower or?”

“Yes, of course. Go.” Bruce concluded as Dick left.

“Don't say it.” Bruce warned Alfred as he made his way back to the table.

“I wouldn't dream of it sir, perhaps sticking to making toast is your strongest quality in small talk.” Alfred coyly replied before making his way into the kitchen to prepare a proper breakfast.

))))

It was a quiet afternoon as Bruce finished up a phone conference. Dick had returned home from school an hour ago and everything was good until

Crash!

Bruce was startled before bolting out of his office and into the small hallway leading to the ballroom, straight through to the library What greeted him was the remains of his favorite chandelier. (He'd take that to his grave.) looking passed the shattered crystal fragments and bent steel to Dick laying awkwardly on the hard wood floor.

“Dick!” he hurried. Kneeling down. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

Dick lowered the hand from his head to see his palm stained red. It didn't go unnoticed as Bruce took control.

“Look at me.” he demanded physically raising Dick's head up to see the gash above his right eyebrow and a few thin scrapes along his cheek bone. He carefully eased Dick up onto the available steps to the movie room. “Is anything broken?”

Dick remained quiet as Bruce stood looking up at the torn plaster of the ceiling and the gaping hole where the chandelier hung.

“What on earth were you thinking?”

Dick lowered his hand, wincing as his left shoulder did protest and his thigh and hips throbbed. He lowered his hand looking at Bruce. He didn't see anger..concern at best. Those cold blue eyes met him and he couldn't help but divert his gaze.

“...Just wasn't.” Dick weakly offered up then got to his feet. “I'm sorry it won't happen again.”

Alfred entered the space from running an errand nearly dropping the bags in his arms at the sight before him.

“My word.” Alfred blinked in shock.

Dick took the escape that Alfred's arrival gave him as hurried as best he could out of the space. Bruce stepped forward “Dick!”

Alfred set down the bags on the available end table. “Master Bruce, what in heaven's name happened here?”

“Good question.” Bruce huffed out in irritation. “He could have gotten himself killed.”

“The chandelier did not fall in a weakened state?” Alfred question as he stepped over the shards and over to Bruce.

Bruce shook his head. He looked at the second balcony. “If I could guess..he jumped.”

“jumped, sir. Whatever could posses him to do such a thing?”

Bruce softened. “..To attempt to capture what he lost. I have been so caught up in Dick being Robin, forgot how this whole thing started.”

“What can we do?”

“I have an idea.”

Alfred titled his head in interest. “Sir?”

Bruce looked at him. “He's a acrobat, Alfred. If I can give him-”

“Be cautious, sir. It has but been only a year since his parents murders it may be too soon.”

)))))

Bruce found Dick later in the cave awkwardly trying to bandage his shoulder. Dropping the tape he let out a frustrated huff. Banging his fist against the table, the burst of a emotion quickly left as it came bending down he went to pick it up but was met with a larger hand.

Bruce picked up the tape. “Here. Let me.”

Dick quietly let bruce attend to his shoulder. “Bruised not dislocated. You'll have to ice it to keep the swelling down. Still deep tissue affected.”

Dick sat.

Bruce taped the bandage in place. “Dick..would you be interested in. gymnast class?”

Dick brow furrowed at the suggestion. “What? Why?”

“i thought you'd like to-”

“Have something familiar? Bruce I have the equipment here to harness my acrobatic skills I don't need some half balked instructor teaching me what I already mastered.”

Bruce sent down the tape a little too harshly. “Then why were you trying to use a antique chandelier as your own personal bar?”

Dick's eyes widened. “Seriously? That is all you care about is a piece of junk!”

Bruce crossed his arms along his chest. Disapproval igniting in his eyes. “You're twisting my words.”

“And your making a big deal out of nothing!” dick shot back.

“You're evading the question I asked.”

“And there is no need to be an idiot and bring up my trapeze skills, like an insensitive jerk! I can do a hundred chaos to cover the cost of your precious trinket.” Dick fumed pushing passed Bruce who easily caught him by the arm.

Dick winced but pulled away. “Just give me space, is that too much to ask?!”

After a tense moment of silence Bruce released his hold. Watching as Dick stormed out of the room. 

“You're not going on patrol tonight!” he ordered.

Dick's answer was equally as sharp. Fine.

Bruce shook his head. “No, Dick. You're not.”

You're not.

)))))

Dick slammed the door to his room. Knowing, knowing how childish he was being..or angry. Why was he so angry?

He made his way over to his bed and laid down. As he did it hit like it did this morning. Today..today was his dad's birthday. The moment he saw the date he felt both sick and then just anger, he swipe his hand over his cheeks as he felt what really ached the most he was sad. Memories that he was used to burying came bursting forth of pasted celebrations. Then seeing the faces of his parents, laughing..dying and he couldn't get it back any of it.  
How could he be both strong and sad at the same time? It wasn't right. None of it was right. For the first time in along time.

He just wanted to go. Home.


	21. The boy with Lightening on his feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three updates! ^_^ writer's block broke.

“Is this spot taken?”

Dick lowered his book to see a pair of green eyes peering down at him. He took in the freckles and the red hair most notable was the smile. Bright but had cheeky edge to it. The boy pursed his lips the tapping of sneaker foot greeted his ears.

“Well?”

Dick looked beside him. “Huh...”

“Good enough for me.”

Dick took in the jean clad legs and the brown and grey long t-shirt. The red head plunked down beside him savoring the apple in his hand. He smacked his lips.

“Ahhh, tart and sweet. No better combo.”

Dick turned his attention back to his book. He turned the page then halted mid way through a paragraph, as he felt eyes peering over his shoulder.

“Watcha reading?”

Dick frowned. “A book.”

The red head cocked an eye brow then tilted his head to see the title. “Pretty hefty for a light read. What twelve year old kid delves into the medical sciences?”

“It's something I like to read, ok.”

“To each his own.”

Silence.

“Hey, did-”

Dick let out a breath turning to the boy beside him. “Who are you anyway? Clearly you don't go to this school.”  
“How do you know?” the boy challenged then connected the comparison in their attire. He shrugged “Lucky guess.”

“I will as of tomorrow.” Dick pulled back as the other stuck out his hand. “Wally. What's yours?”

Dick blinked then shook it tentatively. “..Dick.”

Wally gave an impassive look snorted then laughed. “My condolences.”

Dick stared at him then returned back to his book.

Wally pursed his lips then smacked Dick in the shoulder. “Wow, you are one serious compadre. Do you I don't know..have fun?”

“Fun?”

“You know.. F-U-N.” Wally expressed loudly. “Dude, you need to lighten up!”

Dick shut his book. “Listen, I have to study this book and you are a distraction.”

“Trying to beat a world record for youngest doctor in the world? Too late youngest is like eight and from India..I think.”

Dick rose from his spot the other scrambiling in front of him. “pick a treat”

Dick stumbled to a stop. “..What?”

“Listen, I've been watching ya Grayson and you seem to be the world's biggest loner. Mind you the company you keep is lame..expected that blond in thrid period hanging in the library oooff she is fine.” Wally cleared his throat. “Right, listen you seem to need a pick me up? So pick a snack. Trust me.”

Dick crossed his arms. “Are you on something, you talk super fast, your practically jumping out of your own skin.”

“I am on life dude. Just pick something you haven't had since..whenever. C'mon!”

“Alright. Thai food.” Dick threw out truly frustrated.

“on it.”

Dick found his hands holding a container rice and noodles. Confusion mixed with wonder and chock he looked up to see his book dangled in front of the others face. Rubbing to fingers along hi chin as if he was trying to figure it out.

“Yeah, have you heard of like, comic books, manga..people magazine? Better more interesting read then about..” he flipped through the pages. “Yep, saw the word phallus and knew that is NOT what a kid your age needs to know about. Hey, going to eat that or do you want something else?”

Dick blinked. “This..is authentic Thia food, not made in a Thai restaurant here.”

Wally picked up an eyebrow at the other then swatted the air. “Nah, you don't know what your talking about.”

Dick remembered the Satellite image that he and bruce had been perplexed and curious about for months, studying image after image of something fast. Too fast.

“It's you.” Dick said to himself.

“It's me?” Wally then snapped his fingers. “Pick a place any place?”

Dick thought for a moment. “...Dubia.”

“Wow..you think big.” Wally stepped forward. “Buckle up”

Dick stepped back. “I really need to get back to class before the last bell rings.”

Green eyes lit up mischievously accented with a playful look. “Dude, you can skip class.”

“N-” Dick set down the food by his feet. “I will not skip school.”

Wally laughed walking over to Dick to plant both hands on the acrobats shoulders. “Will you stop flapping your mouth for two seconds? You can skip class for three minutes. I'll take you to Dubia and have you back in class no time flat without anyone knowing.”

Dick looked back at the food by his feet. Actual Thia food. From Thia land. Lately, he would give anything to be anywhere but in his life right now. He looked at Wally and nearly flinched at the closeness of that grin.

“Ok.”

Wally's smile widened. “O.K? Like seriously?”

“Yeah.” Dick couldn't help but crack a smile of his own. “Ju-”

Dick felt shock and vertigo and then he was stumbling harshly to the side. Hands held him fast.

“Oops, sorry. I should have prepped you better. My unc..just you ok?”

Dick blinked straightening with a tentative ya. Then stepped forward as he saw before him. Dragon boats, mouth falling open in disbelief. He looked over at Wally in awe.

“This. Those. They.. you.” 

Wally laughed as Dick struggled to find words. “I know, I know I'm awesome! Right onward!”

Dick's world shifted again then the static burst then fizzed out. What greeted Dick next was a intense heat and a matching wind to go with it. His disbelief grew to stun as he saw a fast desert before him he took in the endless dunes stretching as far as the eye could see. 

“This is incredible!”

“Glad you think so..because we maybe here awhile.”

Dick furrowed his brow at the comment. Looking back at the other boy. To see him staring at his own hands. 

“Why do you say that?” Dick asked dread building in him.

“Oh, fu-funny thing. I underestimated the power of how much an apple h-holds, you'll laugh la-lat.” 

Dick rushed forward as the other collapsed. “Wally! What's wrong!”

Wally groaned fighting to stay conscious. “..It's a metabolism. Thing. Sorry mom.”

Dick stared down as the other passed out in his arms. “Wally? Wally!”

The only answer he received was the scorching heat and the howling winds validating how screwed he was. His only hope that Bruce would find where he was but seeing how it was recess the last place Bruce expected him to be was in one of the hottest places on earth. He shook the boy harder. looking at his surroundings he felt panic rise. The only way to get out of where he was currently was the red head drooling on his sleeve the second choice was him.

"Sure, Dick you can do this. How hard could that be."

A few feet away the sand shifted to reveal long curved tail followed by large claws of the last thing he needed to face. He hauled the other over his shoulder and ran!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there short chapters but hopefully it makes an interesting read!


End file.
